Assumptions Seem to Make An As Out of Everybody
by White Tiger5
Summary: COMPLETEDWhat could rocks Hogwarts more then a MalfoyWeasely Romance?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape form or fashion. This chapter and the ones to follow are my ideas only. The characters and settings, etc, etc, However are not.  
  
Assumptions Seem to Make an Ass Out of Everybody  
  
Never Assume  
  
September 1  
  
I don't know where to begin, or what to write. I just pulled out   
  
this book with its ripped out pages and felt like conversing with myself. Maybe   
  
I should explain why the pages were ripped out. They were filled with nonsense.   
  
Day after day spent writing trivial details about my life and how much I loved a   
  
boy that I am now no longer with. I see no point in writing down the mundane   
  
events of my day. Nor do I feel any urge to spill out my deepest darkest secrets   
  
to a book that anyone can pick up and read. Not that my secrets are deep and dark.   
  
In fact, it's a stretch to call them secrets at all. They are better defined as thoughts   
  
that whirl around and around inside my head. I pride myself on my imagination,   
  
but my fantasies are my own. I have no desires to share them. I find it much simpler  
  
to write to myself because I can at least understand myself. Between me, myself,   
  
and I my feelings cannot be taken out of context.   
  
  
  
Ginny closed the cover of her diary and looked out the window to watch the sinking sunset. She couldn't explain why she had the sudden urge to write in the small book. Her parents had gotten her the muggle journal four years ago to help her overcome her fears of the Chamber of Secrets. There had been many times before when Ginny had written about her life, or her relationship with Harry, but she always ended up tearing the pages out and throwing them away. This time however, it felt different. Ginny was starting her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry; she would not allow old fears to control her. She had spent the whole summer working to become a stronger person, and an innocent diary would no longer hold any sway over her.   
  
It actually felt pretty good to let her thoughts poor out into the book. It made her feel free. Ginny laid her head back, beginning some meditation exercises she had learned when the compartment door opened. She slit her eyes and peaked to see who it was. 'Malfoy?' Ginny's mind was reeling, 'What is he doing here?' Her hand slipped unnoticed into the pocket of her jeans and gripped her wand, ready for any kind of attack. However, Malfoy just stood there staring at her. He finally turned to leave slamming the door behind him. Ginny let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed back into her seat.   
  
Hearing a faint knock on the door Ginny made her way across the small compartment and jerked the door open, startling Hermione. "Oh, Ginny," Hermione said catching her breath. "What was Malfoy doing in here? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ginny sighed and raised a hand to massage her temples. 'Why do people constantly think I can't take care of myself?' "No," She answered Hermione. "He thought I was sleeping and he just kind of left."   
  
"Oh," Hermione said, with an exasperated look. "They told us to make rounds and tell those who weren't already in their robes to change. It seems Malfoy didn't feel like informing you." Hermione was still a Hogwarts prefect and she took her job very seriously. "So get changed Gin Gin, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon," Hermione said as she left the room.   
  
Reaching toward the luggage rack Ginny pulled down her back pack and removed her school robes. With a flick of her wand and a quick spell they were hanging from the window bar wrinkle free. Nodding in approval at her spell Ginny began to change. She had just removed her shirt and was in the process of unbuttoning her jeans when another knock came from the door. Assuming it was Hermione who had forgotten to tell her something she told them to come in. A good rule of thumb is to never assume.  
  
The door slid open with a click and there stood Draco Malfoy, getting an eyeful as it were of a half naked Weasely. With a squeak Ginny waved her wand and the door closed before anyone else could see her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She screamed at Draco. "You knew I was in here. You knew it, I saw you before, and you know I would never have told you to come in if I had known it was you so why did you come in?"   
  
Draco snapped out of his dumfounded stare. His face once again became devoid of emotion. "If you knew I was in here before," He finally spoke. "Then why didn't you speak to me?" Ginny dropped her head in agitation, and remembering her half naked appearance grabbed a sweater out of her back pack. "How was I supposed to know if you were here to hex me or help me?" she said when she was once again fully clothed.   
  
Draco took a menacing step forward, but Ginny held her ground. She refused to back down to this tyrant. "Virginia, have I ever done anything against you intentionally?" Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from his stormy grey ones. "Now get dressed please, we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon." Draco turned and left the compartment his robes billowing behind him.   
  
Ginny flopped down onto the nearest seat. Now that she thought about it, Malfoy never had attacked her individually. Sure, he attacked Harry and Ron constantly, whenever the opportunity presented itself, but he had never singled her out the way he did the rest of them. Ginny's mind burst with thoughts as she contemplated his words during the remainder of the train ride. 'This might be a more interesting year then I thought.'   
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. He didn't feel like cheering the new Slytherins, or even booing the new Gryffindors. His appetite had even left him, as his thoughts turned once more to a certain red-headed Weasely.   
  
Dumbledore finished his usual 'beginning of term' speech, and the plates in front of Draco began to fill with food. Crabbe and Goyle immediately started stuffing their faces, and watching them was turning Draco's stomach. He pushed himself away from the table and headed for the exit. Just as he was about to walk through the doors, some unknown force made him turn around and look at the Gryffindor table, and his gaze clashed with that of Gunny Weasely.   
  
Once again Draco's heart began to pound and his stomach started to twist into knots. Jerking his head around he made his way out of the Great Hall. Draco refused to let his mind wander as he made his way towards the Slytherin common room. Once he was through the painting and in his private prefect bedroom however, his mind exploded.   
  
'I thought I was over this for crying out loud. I haven't thought about the little rodent all summer and I'm back no less then one day and she's pulling my strings all over again,' Draco's mind was racing. Ever since his second year when the littlest Weasely had returned from the Chamber of Secrets unscathed he had been infatuated with her. She put up a brave front for her family and friends, but Draco knew what kind of scars dark magic like that could leave.   
  
Draco began to get irritated at his continued thoughts of Ginny Weasely. Pacing back and forth across his room he tried to think of an activity to keeps thoughts of her at bay. He considered mixing potions, but he had more then an adequate supply already. Growing even more frustrated, Draco kicked his trunk.   
  
The lid snapped open and Draco's customized snitch zipped out of its bow and zoomed around the room. A grin broke out across his face as he immobilized the little silver and gold ball with a spell. Quidditch! Why hadn't he thought of it before? Nothing relaxed him more then flying around the pitch. Grabbing his broom in one hand and holding the snitch in another he left the room.   
  
Ginny slowly climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower. She had seen Malfoy exit the Great Hall, and she was curious as to why. The words he had spoken to her on the train still confused Ginny. When she finally spotted the painting of the Fat Lady Ginny realized that she had forgotten to ask Ron or Hermione for the password. "This is just great," she grumbled to herself.   
  
Propping herself up on a nearby window seal, Ginny gazed out at the stars. "Starlight, star bright, wont you bring me some peace tonight?" Ginny spoke out into the darkness. A flash of movement down below caught her attention. Gripping the edge Ginny leaned forward to get a closer look. 'Why is someone headed to the Quidditch Pitch at this time of night?' Ginny thought. Then the clouds that had been covering the moon lifted and its light reflected off of a head of silvery blond hair.   
  
  
  
A/N: Ok its my first Harry Potter Fic, please be kind. Review please and tell me what you think!! Have a Lovely day!! WT! 


	2. Part 2

Assumptions Seem to Make an Ass Out of Everybody  
  
Part 2  
  
Ginny would have known that head of hair anywhere. It was Malfoy, it had to be. No one else at Hogwarts had hair that color. Ginny made her way down the stairs quickly; remembering to jump the hole on her way. Dinner would be ending soon, so she wouldn't be able to slip out of the front doors without being scene. However, Ginny wasn't a Weasely for nothing. Everyone thought she was a gentle wall flower; little did they know that she knew the secrets of Hogwarts better then anybody.   
  
Making her way towards the outer wall Ginny found the opening she was looking for. It let her out on the side of the castle with the Quidditch Pitch. The clouds were covering the moon again, and it was difficult for Ginny to find the equipment shed in the dark. She didn't want to use her wand for fear of tipping Draco off to her presence. Finally finding the shed she tried a simple unlocking spell to open it, but it didn't work.   
  
Damn Madam Hooch. She should know better then to try and keep a Weasely out. Rolling up the sleeves of her robe Ginny flicked her wand again and muttered an unlocking spell that she herself had created. With a gentle *click* the padlock fell to the grown and she was in the equipment shed. This was where the school kept its training broom. Old CleanSweeps and Comets that the first years learned to fly on.   
  
Ginny muttered another spell, this time a revealing one and a chest appeared in the far corner. This was Madam's Hooch personal broom. It wasn't as good as Draco's that was for sure, but it was better then the older brooms lining the wall. Grabbing the handle she made her way to the pitch.   
  
Leaning against the stands Ginny watched for a few minutes as Draco practiced with his Snitch. He was good, really good in fact, but she knew she could take him. Pulling the hood of her robes up to disguise her face, Ginny mounted the broom and kicked off of the ground. She hovered there a minute as Draco released the snitch and gave it a few seconds head start. Catching sight of it at the far goal line Ginny took off passing Draco who was still looking for the small golden object.   
  
She wished she could have slowed down enough to see the surprised look on his face, but Ginny needed every inch of the lead she had on him. Draco was catching up to her fast and Ginny leaned lower into her broom to gain as much speed as she could. The Snitch twisted and turned and made a dive for the floor of the pitch. Ginny jerked her broom to the left, cutting Draco's line of vision off and began her dive for the golden ball.   
  
Shaking off the Mystery flyer's attempt to unseat him Draco watched as the cloaked figure snagged his snitch out of the air. He was about to lower his broom to retrieve his property when the Mystery Flyer took off for the pitch exit. "Bloody hell, come back here," Draco screamed. He twisted his broom around and headed in the same direction, but the thieving wizard had too much of a head start. By the time Draco touched down the cloaked figure was no where to be found. Cursing underneath his breath Draco hefted his broom over his shoulder and made his way back to the castle.   
  
Ginny hid in the shed until the angry Slytherin was out of sight. Replacing Madam Hooch's broom, Ginny spoke the counter spell and the chest disappeared once more. Stepping outside She also replaced the padlock and muttered the words to cancel her unlocking spell. With the equipment shed locked up exactly as she had found it Ginny began to make her way back up to the castle, absent mindedly playing with Draco's Snitch. "Looks like the Snitch is to me Malfoy."   
  
The next morning Ginny was in the Gryffindor common room when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came downstairs. She was sitting in front of the fire playing with Draco's snitch. Letting it fly out of her hand and snatching it back at the last second with her lightning quick reflexes. "Good morning Ginny," Harry spoke as he took the seat next to her. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night. You ran out of the Great Hall before I got finished eating."   
  
Ginny stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Ever since she had gotten over her crush on Harry he had seemed to be following her around. She guessed the saying was true, 'Men wanted what they couldn't have.' "I had things to do. You know, people to see." "Like who?" Ron asked. Ginny caught the snitch one last time and placed it in one of her robe pockets. "Like the ones that are none of you business," Ginny snapped out as she walked through the portrait hole.   
  
As Ginny made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast, she glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was giving a plate full of eggs a death glare. No doubt upset over the lose of his snitch. Ginny's grin grew even broader as she took her seat across the table from Colin and his brother. She was halfway through her breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.   
  
It was no surprise when Harry sat next to her, and Ron and Hermione took their seats across the table. Ginny would have liked nothing more then to get up and leave but with it being the first day of class she had to wait for Professor McGonagall to hand out schedules. So she made small talk with Colin about what they were to expect this year in classes. Of course, Harry hand to offer to help her study for her O.W.L.s. When Ron heard this, his face brightened up. He would have loved for his best friend to date his little sister, and one day become an actual part of the Weasely family. Nothing Ginny said or did would dash his hopes.   
  
Mention of the O.W.L.s sent Hermione into a frenzy about her N.E.W.T.s, even though they were still two years away. Professor McGonagall finally stepped down from the head table and made her way towards the Gryffindor students. Harry and Ron groaned when they received their schedules. If there was any hope of them becoming Aurors, they had to put up with another two years of potions, which meant another two years of Snape.   
  
Ginny loved potions. She was one of Snape's best students; even though he would never admit it. In fact, Ginny loved all of classes. She was a top student in her year. Professor McGonagall had informed her last year that she might be a prefect, but Ginny had asked no to be nominated because she didn't want the extra duties to interfere with her studies.   
  
Colin waved his hand in front of Ginny's face and she snapped out of her revelry. Turning she took her schedule out of McGonagall's hand and began to read it. Flitwick's Charms class was first, and then it was double Herbology with Ravenclaw and Care of Magical Creatures. She had the first part of the afternoon free, and double Potions with Slytherin before dinner.   
  
On Tuesdays and Thursdays Ginny had Transfiguration in the morning, and her afternoons were packed with History of Magic and Arithmancy. She also had Astronomy on Tuesday and Thursday nights. The bell rang and Ginny gathered her bag not wanting to be late for her first class. Harry jumped up and ran after her. "Where are you heading Ginny?" He asked over her shoulder. "Charms," she said without turning her head. "I would walk you but I have double Potions. As if Snape isn't bad enough, they always put us with the Slytherins."   
  
Ginny turned around so fast that Harry almost ran into her. "Newsflash Harry. We all have double Potions with Slytherin. Its been done for years. Gryffindors before you have put up with it, and Gryffindors after you will put up with it. So stop whining," Ginny said placing her hands on her hips. "Ginny!" Ron exclaimed coming up behind Harry. "Don't you dare talk to….." but before he could finish the sentence he seemed to trip and fall into Harry.   
  
Ginny glanced around the entrance hall and spotted Draco in at the dungeon stairs with a smug look on his face. 'Now how did he pull that one off?' Ginny wondered to herself. She knew that Ron's trip hadn't been an accident, but normally Ginny could sense when other people did spells around her.   
  
"I'm going to be late, goodbye." She said to Hermione before walking toward Draco. Ginny stopped in front of the smirking Slytherin and reached into her pocket. "I don't know how you did that Malfoy, but thank you." The look of surprise on his face made Ginny want to laugh but she held it in. "I guess the snitch is to you now." She removed the fluttering ball from her pocket and tossed it to him. Checking to see if Ron had caught her talking to Draco, Ginny saw that the two boys were still trying to sort themselves out. She passed them without and word and headed up the main staircase towards her first class.  
  
A/N: And there is chapter number two. I hope ya'll like it, please Review or email me and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions feel free to suggest away!!   
  
Review Review!!   
  
White Tiger 


	3. Part 3

Assumptions Seem to Make an Ass Out Of Everybody  
  
Part 3  
  
Draco's first day of class was a blur. In Potions class Snape had been so angry at him for not paying attention that he had almost deducted points from Slytherin. He couldn't concentrate. All he could do was stroke the golden snitch in his pocket and think about the fiery red head that had taken it from him.   
  
He had been up all night, tossing and turning trying to figure out who that Mysterious Flyer was. At first he had assumed it was Potter, but he had soon checked him off of the list. He wouldn't have challenged Draco unless there had been an audience around to witness his victory. However, the removal of Potter from 'the list' left no list at all; so much for the assumptions of Draco Malfoy. He would never have guessed the littlest Weasely could fly like that.  
  
Then there was this morning, after breakfast. She had thanked him. Draco knew he should be disgusted, a Gryffindor had thanked him, but for some odd reason he didn't mind Virginia Weasely thanking him. Anyway, it wasn't like he had caused the small train wreck for her. No. Draco had done that for his own amusement. At least, that's what he kept trying to tell himself, but deep down a voice kept nagging him about it.   
  
Clinching the snitch in his hand he made his way out of the bedroom. Once again he needed a distraction. Only this time he had no idea where to look for one. Grabbing his cloak he settled for a walk around the castle. Prefects were supposed to be patrolling anyway. Draco just hoped Granger wasn't out tonight.   
  
  
  
"Stupid patrolling, I can't believe Hermione talked me into this," Ginny Weasely grumbled to herself. The Gryffindor prefect had practically begged her to take over patrolling tonight, and with McGonagall's consent, she had agreed. To bad she hadn't known that Ron had asked Harry to take over patrolling for him, or she would have told Hermione to shove patrolling. They probably thought it was cute, throwing Harry and Ginny together like that. The fleeting thought of maybe giving Harry another chance entered her mind, but Ginny shook off. Now was the not the time to be thinking about Harry.   
  
"It figures," Ginny continued to mumble. "When I had that crush on Harry they could have cared less, but now that the famous Harry Potter wants lil Ginny Weasely, oh by all means lets throw them together. Weather Ginny cares or not." She was unable to drop the thoughts running through her head. "Do you always talk to yourself when you are out of bed after hours?" A voice spoke from behind her. Ginny whirled around, raising her wand at the intruder.   
  
"Malfoy," she shrieked. "Don't you ever do that again." Ginny wagged her wand at him. Draco walked over to her. "It's not everyday I can catch a Weasely out of bed." Stamping her foot in agitation, Ginny put her want away. "I'm not out of bed. Hermione hoodwinked me into patrolling for her tonight." "With Potter I presume?" Draco lifted his brow in question.   
  
"Yes." Ginny answered, raising her head in challenge. Turning around she began to walk back down the hall. "If your really patrolling," Draco called out. "You should be in your robes, not those filthy muggle cloths." Ginny stopped mid-step and turned back around. "A) Mr. Malfoy, McGonagall said I could patrol like this, and B) what's the matter? You want me to take them off for you again." The smirk that spread across her face would have made his father proud.  
  
"Oh please Weasely, like I enjoyed getting an eyeful of you half naked." Draco scoffed. Ginny's smirk turned into a suggestive grin, but instead of saying anything, she winked. Turning on her heels Ginny continued down the corridor. "Hey," Draco called out. "I'm not finished with you yet Weasely." Running after her, Draco caught her shoulder and tried to turn her back around.  
  
Ginny, however, had other plans. She grabbed Draco's wrist and using his momentum against him, flipped him cleanly over her shoulder. Sprawled across the floor, it took Draco a minute to catch his breath and realize what had happened. "What in the bloody hell was that?" Draco fumed as he climbed to his feet.   
  
The smirk reappeared on Ginny's face. "Draco, Draco," Ginny shook her head in disappointment. "Don't tell me you're letting a Weasely kick that cute little arse of yours, and a female Weasely at that." When he stood upright once more Ginny hooked her foot behind his knee and sent him flying backwards again.   
  
Instead of trying to get up again Draco just lay on the floor. Folding his arms behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankle he looked up at Ginny. "You think I'm gorgeous. You want to date me. You want to hug me, kiss me, and love me." (Miss Congeniality) Draco sang in a sing song voice. Ginny crouched over him. "Now why would you say a ridiculous thing like that?" Instead of answering her Draco brought his leg up and knocked Ginny down on top of him.   
  
"Because you said I had a cute arse." Draco grabbed her wrist and held her down so she couldn't get up. The grin never left Ginny's face. She jerked her wrists out of Draco's grip and before he knew what hit him he was in a head lock. "Cute yes, but I've seen better Malfoy. It looks like the snitch goes to me." Ginny said holding out her free hand. "One day, I'm going to figure out where you learned that Virginia. As for right now, the snitch stays where it is." When he said that Ginny felt something poke into her ribs, and looking down saw his wand pressed against her.   
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one with quick reflexes. Fine Malfoy, it's a draw." Ginny released him and they both got to their feet. "Now, back to where you learned all of that." Draco said as he brushed off his robes. A noise from the next corridor over broke into their conversation. "Shit," Ginny exclaimed. "If that's Filch he'll never believe I took Hermione's place on patrol."   
  
Looking around, Draco spotted an empty classroom. "Get in here, quickly." He said as he pulled Ginny towards the door. "Remind me to thank Granger sometime for talking you into this." Draco said as he closed the door behind him. Ginny pressed her ear to the door, listening to Draco's retreating footsteps. She could hear voices but they were muffled. 'I can fix that,' Ginny thought as she reached into her pocket. A person never knew when a pair of extendable ears would come in handy. So Ginny always kept a pair on her.  
  
After a few seconds of wiggling underneath the door Ginny heard Draco's voice. "My My My, What are we doing out of bed Potter?" "None of your business Malfoy," Harry spat out. Ginny could almost seeing Draco circling Harry like a hawk in her mind. "So what will it be then Potter? Detention? Or points from Gryffindor?" A growl rumbled from Harry's throat. "I'm patrolling for Ron, and so is Ginny. I was just looking for her to make sure she's ok."  
  
The conversation was getting to good, and Ginny wished that she could see it. Glancing around the room she noticed a painting of a forest on the wall. 'This is one of the old study rooms,' Ginny thought to herself. She had no idea that she had traveled that far away from Gryffindor tower. Tapping the third tree trunk from the left a wood nymph jumped out of the bushes. "Seeking passage?" The nymph asked in a high squeaky voice. Grinning Ginny replied, "If you would be so kind."   
  
The painting swung open to reveal a narrow passage that ran just behind the corridor wall. Stepping inside Ginny closed the opening behind her. Feeling along the walls Ginny finally came to the suit of armor at the corner. This particular suit of armor was grafted into the wall, and a person could enter it from the passage to spy on the hallway. Spotting Harry and Draco in the hall, Ginny hoped she hadn't missed anything good.   
  
"If you have a problem with that Malfoy, go check with McGonagall," Harry said. "I have no reason not to believe you Potter; although I will be checking with McGonagall. Wait right here. I just want to check out this last room and we can go to her office." Draco pushed past Harry and started toward the room Ginny had just left. "I have to find Ginny!" Harry exclaimed right behind Draco. Turning around Draco halted Harry's movement. "I have a feeling that Miss. Weasely is more then capable of taking care of herself," Draco stated, a small smile playing across his face as he remembered their earlier tussle.   
  
"Now, wait. Right. Here." Draco enunciated as he turned the knob of the classroom door. Slipping inside he looked around for Ginny, but she was no where in sight. A painting on the wall showed a tiny nymph waving madly at Draco and giggling into her miniature hand. Assuming it had something to do with the absent Ginny, Draco turned to leave the room, smiling.   
  
"What are you smiling at Malfoy?" Harry asked when he saw the grinning boy. Draco's grin grew even broader, "Never cage a wild animal." The look of confusion on Harry's face almost made Draco laugh. "Exactly what the hell is that suppose to me?" Harry was still trying to get an answer. "Think of it as a friendly tip Potter. Never cage a wild animal. They will always, find a way out." Saying this, Draco grabbed Harry's arm and marched him off to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
Ginny watched the two young wizards as they made there way down the hall, bickering all the way. Smiling to herself, she continued along the tunneled path. It came out in a classroom on the sixth floor, right down the hall from the Tower stair case. It didn't take but a few minutes and Ginny was whispering the password to the Fat Lady.   
  
A/N: And this is Part three. I would like to thank Paz for the review you sent! It was wonderful to receive a review that long ? I hope to get more reviews b/c I hope that you readers out there are liking this story!! I've already started on part four so hopefully I will have that up sometime this afternoon if I don't get to busy!! Review away!! White Tiger 


	4. Part 4

Assumptions Seem to Make an Ass Out of Everybody  
  
Part 4  
  
The next morning Ginny was bounding down the dormitory stairs when she Harry sitting in front of the fire. "Good morning Mr. Potter," Ginny called out as she sat down Indian style in front of his chair. A smile broke out across his face when he saw Ginny looking so cheerful. "Good morning Miss. Weasely. I was looking for you last night. How did your patrol go?" Ginny hopped to her feet and grabbed his hand. "How about we discuss it over breakfast?" Harry glanced in the direction of the boy's dorm. "Ron won't mind Harry. I promise, so please, have breakfast with me?" Harry squeezed her hand and led Ginny toward the portrait hole.   
  
The two of them soon found themselves seated at the Gryffindor table filling their plates with food. Harry was the first one to talk, "You were going to tell me about your patrol. Did anything interesting happen?" Ginny smiled as she thought about the previous night. "Nothing happened that's worthwhile enough to talk about. How did your night go?" An unmistakable grimace passed Harry face. "Malfoy was on patrol last night. It was horrible." Ginny couldn't hold in the giggle that passed over her lips.   
  
Harry smiled. "He dragged me in front of McGonagall to make sure I was legit. I'm just glad he ran into me instead of you. You did make it back to Gryffindor alright didn't you?" She turned so she could meet his eyes. "Yeah, I made it back alright. It's sweet of you to worry. I've got to hurry to Transfiguration. I want to review the chapter before class starts."   
  
Ginny grabbed her bag from under the table and stood up. "I don't have anything before lunch. Would you like to meet me in the common room when you're done with class? There is something I would like to talk to you about." Harry smiled, "Sure. Actually there is something I've been waiting to talk to you about to." Ginny nodded her head in agreement and turned to leave the Great Hall.  
  
Walking to Transfiguration, Ginny hoped that Harry didn't want to talk to her alone so he could ask her out. 'Because this Weasely has other plans for the Boy-Who-Lived,' Ginny thought, a smirk forming on her lips.  
  
Flashback…………………..  
  
Ginny had just entered Gryffindor Tower, and her thoughts were still on Harry as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory. She knew that she had been very rude him and her brother since they arrived back at Hogwarts, but she just wasn't interested in Harry Potter romantically anymore.   
  
It's amazing how the fates always seem to drop the answer to your worst problem right in your lap. Opening the door to her dorm Ginny found a crying Hermione in the middle of her bed. "Hermione, what on earth is the matter?" Ginny asked as she hugged the wailing girl. Wiping her tears away Hermione met Ginny's questioning gaze.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I didn't know who else to talk to. It's just that, well, I like Harry." Hermione buried her face into Ginny's pillow. Ginny was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say. After a few more minutes of crying, Hermione sat up again. "I'm sorry, its just that ever since we've been back Ron's been pushing Harry towards you, and I know you don't like him anymore, but it hurts so bad knowing his doesn't like me." Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and tried to comfort her. "Shh, its ok," she spoke softly into the crying girl's ear.   
  
"I'll talk to them, Harry and Ron. I've been pretty cruel to them lately I should apologize anyway." Hermione looked at Ginny with wide eyes. "You'd do that for me?" Ginny nodded and gave Hermione a big hug. "Oh thank you Ginny," Hermione said as she returned the hug.   
  
End Flashback  
  
A bell ringing snapped Ginny backed to reality. "Shit," She exclaimed, and ran for McGonagall's classroom. Being late for Transfiguration was never a good thing. Thankfully, Ginny was normally a very prompt student so Professor McGonagall went easier on her this time. After Transfiguration, Ginny had the morning free. So she headed back to Gryffindor Tower to squeeze in some studying before she was supposed to meet Harry.   
  
Ginny was sitting in common room, working out a very tricky Arithmancy problem when Harry came through the portrait hole. Lifting her eyes away from the text for a minute Ginny waved him over. "Just let me finish this one problem. Ok, I want to go first."   
  
"The thing is Harry, that I don't like you that way any more. I know I use to have a crush on you, but I got over it a while ago." Harry's eyes widened and he almost fell off the when he started laughing. "Sorry Gin, but that's a good thing." He said when he finally caught his breath. "I like Hermione."   
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to get the widened eyes and break out into laughter. "OMG you do? Oh that's so great Harry." Jumping up Ginny went and gave Harry a big hug. He was blushing now. "Ron and I figured it would be better to ask you for advice instead of one of the other Gryffindor girls. That's why he got us to patrol together last night; to give us a chance to talk."   
  
Ginny felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. A plan began to form in her mind. "I've got it Harry. I'm going to let you in on a Weasely secret." Ginny went on to explain her plan. Detailing exactly what Harry had to do to win Hermione. Of course, she didn't tell him that Hermione already liked him. Where was the fun in that?   
  
"I've got a pair of two way extendable ears up in my room. I'll stand outside Hermione's room to make sure you do everything right." Harry nodded. He wasn't quite so sure about Ginny's plan however, and he voiced his suspicions. "Don't worry Harry. This is how dad got mom. Its worked for Charlie. Its worked for Bill. It even worked for Fred and George. Just don't tell Ron, I don't think he knows about it yet."   
  
Harry's brows creased in confusion. "If it's a Weasely secret shouldn't Ron know already?" Ginny laughed even harder. "Can you imagine Ron doing a thing like this? I'm surprised you are letting me talk you into doing this." "I guess you have a point," Harry said. "As long as you think it'll work." "I know for a fact that Hermione is up in her room; so now is as good a time as any."  
  
The door to Hermion's room opened with a squeak. "Harry?" "I love the way you say my name Hermione." "Harry what are you doing?" Hermione was on her bed studying. Harry closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "I'll tell you what I'm doing 'Mione." Ginny's voice spoke softly in his ear. The new two-way extendable ears were wireless. Fred and George would make a fortune with them. "I'm getting ready to make love to you so good and long you'll be begging me to stop and keep going at the same time. Say that," Ginny spoke softly.   
  
Harry took a deep breath, it was now or never. "I'll tell you what I'm doing. I'm getting ready to," Harry paused. "Baby I'm gonna make …. Sure that your ok, and now that I see that you are. You're all tucked in, and doing fine. I'm gonna go back out. Everything's fine. Goodnight Hermione."  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screeched when she saw him walk out the door. "That is not what I said. Get back in there." "No," Harry said, not knowing that Hermione could hear through the door. "Your raps not working. We'll try tomorrow. We did our best. There's no shame in that." Ginny shook her hand at Harry in agitation. "The Weasely rap works. Now get your arse back in there. This is good shit."   
  
Harry walked back into Hermione's room. "I'm sorry for barging in like this. I just wanted to say, it's more like a story that I wanted to tell you." Ginny clapped her hands. "That's good Harry. That's a good way to cover it up. Alright now this is the secret weapon. This is the shit that always works, so listen and look into her eyes."   
  
"Baby, when I woke up this morning. A sea was stormy, inside of me." She said in a soft sing song voice. "Baby," Harry began. "When I woke up this morning, I felt like a sea was storming, inside of me." Harry told it more as a story then a song. "And baby," Ginny continued singing. "I think I'm capsizing. The waves are rising, and rising." Harry continued to say what she sang. "And baby," He was making goofy hand gestures as he told the 'story'. "I think I'm capsizing. The waves just keep rising," silly hand motion. "And rising," more hand gestures. Hermione was laughing now.   
  
"And when I get that feeling," Ginny kept singing. "I need sexual healing." "And when I get that feeling," Harry said looking into Hermione's eyes. "I need sexual healing." When he said the words 'sexual healing, Harry's voice squeaked. "I know it sounds crazy, but it just makes me feel so fine." Hermione was rolling on her bed laughing. "And its good for us," Ginny spoke into the extendable ears. "And it's good for us," Harry said as he took a step toward the hysterical Hermione. "Sexual healing baby!" Ginny ended in a big Broadway finish. "Sexual healing," Harry said stepping to the foot of the bed. (A/N: The whole scene from the minute Harry opened Hermione's door is taken from the movie I-Spy.)  
  
"You're so cute Harry," Hermione said as she sat up on the bed. "You know," She was blushing now. "I've always had a crush on you." "Really?" Harry's face lit up. "I was wondering, I mean. Hermione, would you like to go out with me?" Hermione's smile upon hearing those words could have kept the whole castle lit for weeks. "Oh Harry, of course I would." Hopping off the bed Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms.  
  
When they walked down the stairs to the common room everyone began to cheer. Harry and Hermione both blushed furiously, but continued down the stairs to receive everybody's congratulations. Ginny was the first one to hug the new couple. "Did you know Hermione liked me?" Harry asked Ginny. Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "Maybe I knew she liked you a little bit." Harry hugged the youngest Weasely close. "You knew and you still made me go through with that?" Ginny burst out laughing, "It was sweet, and the Weasely rap does work."   
  
About this time Ron had come to congratulate his two best friends. "It's about time mate, and what works Ginny?" "The family method on wooing women works." Ginny replied. "Family method, there's a family method on wooing women?" Everyone in the common room began to laugh at Ron's raised voice. "Maybe one day I'll tell you bro. I gotta go now. I'll see you at lunch." Ginny waved and ran out of the portrait hole before Ron could ask her anymore questions.   
  
Draco pushed himself even harder as he ran around the castle. He hadn't been able to get his mind off of Ginny Weasely all day. Seeing her this morning at breakfast being all buddy-buddy with Potter had been too much. So Draco had come outside to take a run and clear his head before lunch.  
  
He had just finished his third lap around the castle when he caught sight of her flaming red hair heading down to that fool Hagrid's cabin. Being the nosey Slytherin that he is, Draco decided to head over to the cabin and see what she was up to. Peaking around the corner he saw her jumping the fence and heading into Hagrid's back pasture.  
  
Draco left his hiding place and followed her. "It is so nice running into you again Virginia." "Malfoy," Ginny said turning around. "I do believe you are stalking me." Hopping over the fence, Draco came face to face with her. "Stalk is such a vicious word Virginia my dear."   
  
"Dear?" Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Did you just call me dear? Listen mouth breather," Ginny poked his chest with her finger. "I'm fully capable and really in the mood to kick the shit out of your psychotic skulking ass." (A/N: From the movie Heart Breakers) Taking a step back Ginny plastered a smile on her face. "However, the Hippogriff has already been fed today."  
  
A look of horror flitted across Draco's face for a split second. "Did you just say a Hippogriff?" Draco asked with concern. Ginny laughed. 'She has such a pretty laugh," Draco thought, becoming distracted for a second. "Yes a Hippogriff. Don't tell me the big bad Draco Malfoy is afraid." His shoulders stiffened in challenge. "I'm not afraid of anything." Ginny stroked his cheek, "Oh but you should be Draco."  
  
As she said this a palomino colored Hippogriff trotted over to greet Ginny. "Good morning Light Claw." Ginny bowed to the creature. The half bird/ half horse apparently knew her because it fell to one knee after only a few seconds. Stepping forward Ginny stroked its feathers lightly. "It's not going to hurt you Malfoy. Not unless you insult it like you did Buck Beak all those years ago."   
  
"The dumb bird bit me," Malfoy practically screamed. "It was just a scratch and you know it you big baby." Ginny spat out. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm coming anywhere near that thing." "Come on Draco," Ginny cooed. "Light Claw is just a baby. Here take my hand and she'll let you pet her." Draco inched forward slowly and took Ginny's outstretched hand.   
  
Slowly he petted the Hippogriff, marveling at the silkiness of its feathers. "I'm just going to grab a sugar cube. As long as you don't upset it you'll be fine." Ginny stepped around the boy and the Hippogriff making her way back to Hagrid's cabin.   
  
Light Claw's eyes followed her retreating form. "Like what you see?" Draco spoke to the magical creature. 'So do I,' he thought silently watching Ginny go. Turning back to the Hippogriff Draco begin to lengthen his strokes, petting the horse like back of the enchanted beast. Unfortunately this was not the smartest move to make. Light Claw let out a piercing scream and ran away from the young wizard.   
  
"Draco?" Ginny screamed, running out of Hagrid's hut. "It spooked. Everything's ok, I just petted it wrong and it ran off." Draco called out, not understanding the worried look on her face. "Everything is not ok you arrogant Malfoy. Run." As is the curious nature of all humans, Draco turned around to see what Ginny was so keen on him running from.  
  
Galloping across the field was a full grown Hippogriff. Ginny's voice rang through Draco's mind, 'Light Claw is just a baby.' This apparently was Light Claw's mother, and she did not look very happy. Turning on his heels Draco began to run full tilt toward the cabin. They had to get inside. Hippogriff's could fly, it wasn't like they could just jump the fence and be out of its rang.   
  
Looking up Draco saw Ginny still running toward him. "What are you doing? Go back, get in the cabin." Draco yelled at her. "Not with out you," Ginny said as she caught up with him and grabbed his hand. They were running together now, but the Hippogriff was gaining on them. "Do you have your wand?" Draco panted out. Patting her pockets Ginny cursed. "I must have left it in my room. Where's yours?" Draco's answer was to tightened his grip on Ginny and run faster.   
  
Light Claw's mother had other plans. Taking to the air the large Hippogriff dove and pushed both wizards to the ground. It was swinging around to make another pass. Draco looked over his shoulder, and then pulled Ginny underneath him to protect her from the on coming attack. The Hippogriff dove, barely missing them. "Run," Draco screamed, pulling Ginny up and pushing her in front of him. Ginny got to the fence and was scrabbling over when she screamed and thrust out her hand in warning, "Draco behind you!"   
  
Draco hit the ground and rolled, praying that the rampaging monster would miss him again. The sight that greeted his eyes was a miracle. The Hippogriff was frozen in mid air. Claws extended to attack. Lying sprawled on the ground Draco looked back and forth between the frozen Hippogriff and Ginny's astonished face. "I-I have to go." Ginny croaked, before she took off for the castle doors.   
  
  
  
A/N: Its kind of a cliff hanger!! I hope yall are liking this. Thank you Yami's Girl forever, for your Review, and thank you Paz for your second review. Paz if you would like to email me those typos that you spoke of I would be appreciative, but you don't have to unless you want to!! I apologize; I know I'm not very good at grammar. But I still hope ya'll like the story, review or e mail, or both ? Have a lovely day 


	5. Part 5

Assumptions Seem to Make an Ass Out of Everybody  
  
Part 5  
  
Ginny ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower. When she pushed the portrait hole open, she was grabbing her side gasping in breath. The common room was empty, and that suited Ginny just fine. She didn't want to be around anybody right now. Ginny needed peace and quiet to think about what had happened.  
  
So Ginny skipped lunch and stayed in her dorm room; re-playing the magnificent Hippogriff attack over and over again in her mind. It was all her fault. She should have known better then to leave Draco alone with any of Hagrid's creatures. Ginny believed Draco when he said he hadn't done anything to provoke the Hippogriff into attacking. When it came down to the bottom line it was all her stupid fault.   
  
A person could only hide from the outside world for so long, and for Ginny the time had come to leave her sanctuary. Skipping lunch was one thing, but Ginny refused to miss any of her classes. History of Magic and Arthimancy went by in a haze. Before Ginny knew what was happening she was sitting at the dinner table a very concerned Ron sitting across from her.  
  
"Hin, at sic atta? 'd ohming ahpen?" Hermione smacked Ron in the back of the head. "Swallow your food before you talk you wanker, and for goodness shakes chew this time. I don't feel like levitating you to the Hospital Wing again." Rubbing the back of his head as if Hermione had really hurt him Ron slowly chewed and swallowed his food. "That was one time 'Mione and you know it," He grumbled. "Anyway, as I was saying to Ginny," stressing the name to Hermione. "Are you ok sis?"   
  
Ginny looked up a she continued to push her food around her plate. "Everything's fine Ron. I've just had a long day, and I still have Astronomy to boot." "Jesus Gin, its only the second day of class," Ron bellowed. Her head dropped to the edge of the table, "Don't remind me."   
  
She sat that way for a moment, the day's events once again rushing through her head. After a few minutes someone began poking her in the head. "Ron," Ginny moaned. The poking became more insistent. "Ron!" Ginny hissed sitting up straight, only to find an enormous owl pecking her head instead of her brother. A small parcel was tied to its leg and a roll of parchment was dangling from its beak.   
  
Taking the letter and the package Ginny snatched a biscuit off of Ron's plate to give to the owl. "Hey, that was mine," He whined. Not paying any attention to him Ginny opened her letter and began to read.   
  
Dear Virginia,  
  
Thank you for your assistance earlier today. I believe you will find something in the attached package that now belongs to you. For the moment that is. If you would be so kind I would like you to meet me in the Room of Requirement after your Astronomy meeting tonight. It is very important, please meet me there.  
  
The Snitch is to you!  
  
Ginny folded the note quickly and placed it in her pocket. "Who's it from Gin?" Ron asked as he moved on to desert. "It is none of your bloody business Ronald Weasely. Don't you know that it is very rude to be nosey?" Ginny said in a fierce whisper. Ron shrugged in apology. "Aren't you at least gonna see what's in the box?" He gestured to the small gift. Ginny smiled, she knew exactly what was in the small package. "No Ron I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to retrieve my Astronomy charts."   
  
Astronomy wasn't a very long class that night. The professor took up the star charts they had made over the summer, and gave them a pop quiz about the constellations. It was only a little after nine when Ginny headed for the Room of Requirement.  
  
The door to the vanishing room had already appeared, so Ginny assumed that Draco was early. Gripping the handle she slowly opened the door and peaked inside. The floor was covered with work-out mats, and various weapons lined the walls. A punching bag was hanging in the far corner, and Draco was busying himself by punching and kicking the crap out of it.  
  
Making her way into the room quietly, Ginny thought that she could sneak up on the Slytherin, but she was wrong. "You're earlier then I thought," Draco said, punching the bag one last time. "First days are always the shortest. You have really nice form." "Thanks," he said smiling smugly. "Where did you learn all that kicking, punching, jumping shit?" Ginny asked her tongue in her cheek.  
  
"I learned all that 'kicking, punching, jumping shit' from years of being juggled between various martial artists. What's your excuse?" Draco asked, gracefully falling into a near by arm chair. Lord help it if a Malfoy did something as ungraceful as flop. Ginny sat Indian style on the floor and leaned against a near by wall. "Well, you know my dad works at the Ministry of Magic. I talked him into taking me to work with him over the summer. The off duty Aurors were really great and they let me train with them. I learned hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting. They helped me improve my wizard dueling."   
  
Ginny halted her explanation when she saw Malfoy's amazed expression. "What?" She asked. "I do not believe you put me in a head-lock last night and you've only been training for one summer. When you come tomorrow make sure you wear something you can fight in." "Hold on a minute, tomorrow?" Draco massaged his temples, "Are you going to make me repeat myself the whole time we are together?"   
  
"Very cute Malfoy. Is that the only reason you asked me here? To train with me?" Ginny leaned forward, interested in what he had to say. "No, that isn't the only reason I asked you here. Dumbledore wants me to help you develop your gift, as I have developed my own." Eyes wide in astonishment, Ginny jumped up and began to pace back and forth around the room. "Gift, are you saying that you can do what I do? What I did earlier today?"   
  
"No, my 'gift isn't exactly like yours." With a wave of his hand Draco spoke again. "Have a seat Virginia." A chair on the other side of the room came sliding over and stopped in front of Ginny. Her eyes widened again, "How did you do that? You don't have your wand." "Dumbledore says its telekinesis," Draco explained. "It seems you have the ability to manipulate particles." The look on Ginny's face said, 'in English please?'.   
  
"Ok, let me tell you my story, and then I'll explain what Dumbledore told me. Then maybe you'll remember some instances from your childhood to connect the pieces of the puzzle together." Draco waved his hand again, and a footstool moved from the other side of the room to prop up his feet. "Would you like to prop of your feet Virginia?" Nodding her head no Ginny slumped back in her chair, prepared to listen.   
  
"When I was little I use to wake up from terrible nightmares, and anything not tied down would be flying around my room. Or, when I got extremely angry, things would move. Doors and cabinets would slam shut. I told my father one time, and he beat me till I passed out. After that I kept it quiet, I thought something was wrong with me."   
  
Draco saw Ginny's eyes cloud over with sympathy when he mentioned the beatings his father gave him. He continued with his story. "When I arrived at Hogwarts it began to grow. I finally went to Dumbledore and he told me about the legends; about witches and wizards who could do miraculous things without using a wand. Some of these witches and wizards could move things with their minds. So I practiced when ever I had a private moment. At first, I couldn't move anything really heavy. It took all of my concentration to move a good size book across the room. Since then, my power has grown, and Dumbledore says it will continue to grow."   
  
"Ok, so rewind and back to me," Ginny said, her attention fully focused on Draco. "What about me and my 'manipulation of particles'?" "Your gift is the second of three that Dumbledore told me about. Wizards and Witches with the potential for great power can develop these gifts if they work hard enough. You'll have the ability to, well freeze things, for lack of a better definition; like you did today with the Hippogriff." Ginny was beginning to understand what Draco was telling her, but she still didn't understand how she could 'freeze things' as he put it. "How did I stop the Hippogriff?"   
  
"The thing you have to remember Ginny is that our gifts are primarily connected to our emotions. During the attack you were in a heightened state of stress. You feared for your life, and your gift reacted to that fear by freezing the creature." Lifting his feet off of the stool Draco waved the piece of furniture away.   
  
"That explains the clock, and Mr. Wiggles," Ginny said in an astounded whisper. "Mr. Wiggles?" Draco raised a brow in question. Blushing Ginny told him about her pet hamster. "One morning I woke up after a really bad dream. My clock was stopped, but I figured that the battery had just gone dead or something. Well, I was really upset because of the dream so I went to play with Mr. Wiggles, and he was all stiff. I thought he was dead. I ran down stairs crying my eyes out. Ron followed me back up to my room, to take Mr. Wiggles out of his cage and bury him, but when we got back up there he was fine. Running around the cage like nothing had happened. I always thought that I had imagined the whole thing." Ginny was happy that the mystery of Mr. Wiggles had finally been solved. "I even blew things up on occasion when I was really mad."   
  
"You said there were three gifts, and that wizards with the potential for great powers had them. So what is the third gift, and why haven't I ever heard of Harry having any of these extraordinary abilities?" Ginny's eyes were wide with wonder and excitement at all of this new information.   
  
"The third gift is that of telling the future, or premonitions. (A/N: If any of ya'll readers watch the Tv show Charmed you know where I got these so called 'gifts' from.) If I had to guess, I would say that Potter indeed does have the power of premonition. Seeing as he has all of those vision about Voldemort. He's just too stupid to realize his gift and develop it."  
  
"So how do I develop it?" Ginny jumped out of her seat in excitement. "Come on lets get started. Do I have to wave my hand and all like you do?" Draco grinned at her enthusiasm. "Actually, I control my power through my eyes. Waving my hand just helps me focus a little more. As for developing your gift, why don't we start now?"  
  
Without a wave of his hand as warning a cushion flew out of box on the shelf and smacked Ginny in the face. "Malfoy!" She bellowed. "Concentrate Weasely, and if you happen to get angry at me while you are concentrating so be it." Another cushion hit her in the back of the head. "Emotion is the key, learn to control it." Ginny squinted her eyes in concentration, trying to freeze the flying pillows that were pummeling her.   
  
Malfoy was smirking, taken enjoyment in seeing her get beaten by a bunch of couch cushions. "Alright Malfoy, that is ENOUGH!" Ginny practically screamed throwing up her hand to stop the most current pillow. It froze in mid air. "You did it!" Stepping around the cushion Draco looked at it in wonder. Then he looked at Ginny. "It's your hands. Don't you see? You threw your hand out to stop the Hippogriff, and again just now. Your trigger is your hands."   
  
They continued practicing for what seemed like hours. Finally Draco quit throwing pillows at Ginny and sent them all flying back into their box. "That was a good first lesson. As your power grows you'll be able to freeze people, wizards, even crowds of people. I wouldn't even be surprised if you could selectively freeze people. That is enough for tonight Virginia. I'll send you an owl tomorrow with the time that I can meet you here. Goodnight."   
  
Draco put the room back in order and headed for the door. "You said I could freeze people?" Ginny asked him as he turned the handle. Turning around he met her eyes, "Yeah, why?" Concentrating, Ginny waved her hand at Draco. He looked frozen. "Draco?" she called out. Ginny smirked. Walking toward the taller wizard Ginny waved her hand in front of his face. When nothing happened Ginny stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Ginny had been kissing him for a few seconds when he began to kiss her back. His tongue tracing her lips lightly. Gasping Ginny took a step back, breaking the kiss. "That was very good Virginia. Thank goodness you can't freeze things for very long right now, or I might have missed out on all of the fun." Winking at her, Draco opened the door and left the Room of Requirement. "Until tomorrow my dear," he called over his shoulder.   
  
Ginny made her way back to Gryffindor Tower; glad that she didn't have to go through the hassle of ditching Filch. Stepping into the common room Ginny saw that it was only ten till midnight. Feeling exhausted, even at this early hour, Ginny climbed the stairs to her dormitory. Falling into bed, it only took her a few minutes before she fell into a deep sleep; images of Draco flitting across her closed eyelids.   
  
A/N: And here is part 5!! I hope ya'll are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I had to delete the story and repost it, b/c I had to use a different file type, b/c it seems fanfiction was putting funny characters in the files that I loaded with my Microsoft Word! Review some more. I love getting them!! Thank you soo much!! White Tiger!! 


	6. Part 6

A/N: In case anyone who reads this in wondering. I have found a way around all of those weird characters that pop up in your story when they get placed on fanfiction. I noticed that it did it to mine when I posted my files in Microsft words. What I had to do was delete my whole entire story and copy it into a Notepad file, then reload it onto fanfiction. That is how I got it to go away!! Now on with the fic!!   
  
Ginny woke up the next morning to the sun shining through her window. Glancing around the room to make sure her roommate was still sleeping, Ginny pointed at her clock and wiggled her fingers. The hands stopped ticking instantly. 'I guess it wasn't a dream,' she thought, hopping out of bed. Grabbing her bath robe and a towel, Ginny made her way to the shower.   
  
Most Gryffindors were notoriously late sleepers. So Ginny continued to practice her powers as she washed, freezing the water as it gushed from the shower head. The sparkling drops would hang in mid air, and Ginny reached out to collect them in her hand. As soon as she touched them though, they splashed across her fingers.   
  
Ginny was in the middle of just such an experiment when the door squeaked open. "Hello? Ginny is that you?" A voice called out. Ginny released the breath she had been holding. "Yeah Hermione, it's me."   
  
Hermione had requested that Ginny share her private bedroom, instead of staying in the door with her year, and McGonagall had agreed seeing as Ginny and Hermione were two of her best students. One of the perks to the private bedroom was a private bathroom as well. "Why do you keep turning the water on and off? It's bugging the bloody *yawn* hell out of me." Cursing slightly under her breath Ginny cut the water off and grabbed her robe.   
  
"You know me Hermione," Ginny said as she stepped out of the shower. "I just like to play around when I get too bored." Hermione waved her hand in acknowledgement before turning and leaving. Sighing, Ginny grabbed her towel to dry her hair. "That was entirely to close Ginny Weasely," she spoke to herself. Wrapping the towel turban style around her head, Ginny pulled her robe close and went back to her room to get dressed.  
  
Thirty minutes later Ginny was in the common room, practicing summoning and banishing charms that she had learned the previous year. Hearing noise on the stairs she turned to see a rumpled and very sleepy Ron coming down the stairs, followed by a very perky Colin Creevey. "But Ron," Colin was obviously pestering him about something. "We have a review in Charms this morning on everything we learned last year. Can't you please help me?"   
  
"Colin," Ron yawned. "I have to write a foot long essay on the qualities of a good potion's master during breakfast. I don't have time to help you, you silly git." Continuing down the stairs, Ron spotted Ginny. "The heavens smile on us mate," He said patting Colin on the back. "Ginny, my lovely sister, you are the answer to our prayers."   
  
She didn't know how it happened, but Ginny found herself sitting at the breakfast table helping Colin summon breakfast rolls, and muttering the qualities of a good potion's master to Ron. People laughing behind her caught her attention, and Ginny turned to see what they were giggling at. A single rose was floating across the Great Hall. It landed on Ginny's plate and a piece of parchment unrolled from the stem.  
  
Smiling Ginny lifted the note and read it. It curvy, bold letters, were written the words: "You shouldn't be doing other people's homework; shame on you Ginny." Ginny laughed, and Ron looked up snatching the note away. "Ronald Weasely, give that back." Ginny hissed at him. "What the bloody hell is this?" Ron's eyes began to scan the room. Looking for anybody with their wand out who could have floated the flower over to the Gryffindor table.   
  
As he looked, the roll that Colin had been trying to summon went flying across the table and smashed into Ron's face. "Colin!" Ron bellowed, jumping to his feet. "It, It wasn't me." Colin stuttered out. Ron's eye began searching once more for somebody holding a wand, but Ginny knew he wouldn't find anyone.  
  
Turning in her seat she looked towards the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Draco was looking right at her, the customary smirk on his face. Lifting the rose, Ginny sniffed its sweet scent, never taking her eyes off of Draco. He winked at her once, and his smirk softened into a smile.  
  
  
  
The day dragged by. Once again, Draco spent a whole day thinking about Ginny instead of studying. It was nice to have someone besides Dumbledore to share his secret with. Snapping out of his revelry Draco heard raised voices further down hall. *Groan* 'Sometimes I curse the fates that made me prefect,' Draco thought as he quickened his pace to see what the disturbance was.   
  
Turning the corner he spotted Crabbe, Goyle, Potter, and the Weasely boy. Crabbe had Potter slammed against a nearby wall. Harry was taller, but Crabbe was much bigger around, and was using all of his substantial weight to pin Harry to the wall. Goyle had Weasely in a similar position. Only Ron's face was being squished into the brick wall.  
  
"What are you crazy oafs doing?" Draco screamed. He had to stop whatever had started this argument and settle it quick. If Ginny found out about this and thought that Draco had been in on roughing up her brother and his friend, their new found relationship might end before it ever got a chance to really begin. "Crabbe, Goyle, let them go right now." He ordered the two beefy Slytherins.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in amazement, when Crabbe loosened his hold slightly. Air began to fill his lungs, and the blue color began to leave Harry's face, making it turn a bright red instead. Goyle however, refused to let Ron go. "We heard them talking about Slytherin after Potions class Draco. When we found them walking down here all alone Crabbe and I decided to teach them a lesson."   
  
Rubbing his temples, Draco could feel a headache beginning to form. "Goyle, I said let him go," He shot the two boys a menacing look. "For once, it is in my best interest and yours to leave Potter and Weasel alone." Grabbing a handful of Goyles shirt, Draco began to tug him away from Ron.   
  
However, when Goyle had loosened his hold Ron brought his arms up and pushed away from the wall. The force pushed both Draco and Goyle back. Ron turned around and swung a punch at Goyle's head, but for a pudgy boy, Goyle had amazingly fast reflexes. He dunked the punch and Ron's fist connected with the side of Draco's face.   
  
Seeing the attack on their friend and leader, Crabbe once again crushed Harry to the wall, and Goyle swung a punch of his own, connecting with Ron's eye and rendering him unconscious. "You bloody fool!" Draco coughed out, holding the side of his head in pain. "It's ok Draco. I got the weasel good. He's laid out on the floor," Goyle said, smiling at his handy work.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Weasely. I was referring to you, you idiot." Pushing Goyle out of the way Draco crouched to look at the damage done to Ginny's brother. Ron wasn't hurt to bad; it was just a black eye and a bump on the back of the head.   
  
"RON!" a high pitched screech came from behind Draco. 'Oh please no,' Draco turned around to see who had spoken. 'Please don't let it be her.' But of course, it was Ginny. She had seen Draco leaning over her brother's still body. "It's not what you think Gin- Weasely." Draco caught himself from calling her Ginny at the last minute. Ron might have been unconscious but Potter, Crabbe, and Goyle could still hear just fine.  
  
"I think," Ginny hissed as she stepped threateningly toward Draco. "That you are standing over the beaten and bruised body of my brother, and trying to choke his best friend to dea-*squeak*" Goyle had grabbed Ginny from behind; pinning her arms to her sides. "Malfoy?" she glared at the blond headed wizard.   
  
"Goyle let her go." Draco commanded. "But Draco," Goyle began to talk back. "I said let her go. NOW." Draco interrupted him. "I wouldn't be worrying about your lackey Malfoy." Ginny began to squirm. "I didn't hit your brother Weasely. Now Goyle this is the last time. Let her go, or whatever she has planned to do to me I'll let her do to you instead."   
  
"Harry," Ginny called to the other boy looking over Draco's shoulder. "Crabbe, let him speak." Draco snapped his fingers in command. Harry sucked in fresh air before answering Ginny. "Malfoy *cough* didn't do it Gin. He was trying to get them to let us go. Goyle hit Ron." Ginny's eyes swung back to meet Draco's. "That's very lucky for you Malfoy. However," She looked over her shoulder. "Not so lucky for you Goyle."   
  
Three inches of boot-heel slammed down on top of Goyle's loafer clad foot. Screaming in pain Goyle hopped around on one foot. His arms loosened from around Ginny. The now free girl drove her elbow back in his solar plexus, and grabbing his arm slammed the bigger man into the wall. Clenching her hand into a fist, Ginny rammed it into Goyle's face; breaking his nose.   
  
Goyle slid to the floor; clutching his nose and crying like a baby. "I told you to let her go. You should know better then to disobey me Goyle." Turning on his heel Draco looked at Crabbe. "Let Potter go and drag Goyle's fat arse out of here before I let Miss. Weasely have another go at him." Both Crabbe and Harry were looking at Ginny in amazement. A growl rumbled from her throat, and Crabbe's face changed from amazement to fear. Grabbing Goyle underneath the arms, the larger boy helped his friend hobble away down the hall.   
  
Draco's eyes glowed with respect for the littlest Weasely. "Potter," He said, never taking his eyes off of Ginny. "Stay here with Weasel. Ginny will accompany me to my room. I have an Anti-Swelling potion that both he and I shall benefit from." Harry's eyes narrowed at hearing Malfoy call Ginny by her name. "No thanks Malfoy. I'll just get him to the Hospital Wing."   
  
Crouching next to Ron, Ginny intervened. "The Hospital Wing is on the complete other side of the castle Harry. You can't carry Ron all by yourself. Look at the massive oaf." She toed Ron with her boot. "Plus, there is no way I'm letting you walk down into the dungeons alone with Malfoy. I'll be fine, I promise. Look what I did to Goyle and Ferret here is a pip-squeak compared to that tube of lard."   
  
Normally Draco wouldn't have tolerated anybody bringing up one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, but for some reason, when Ginny mentioned it, it made him want to smile. When Potter nodded his head in silent approval Draco gestured for Ginny to follow him, and led the way down into the dungeons of Hogwarts.   
  
Ginny and Draco walked in silence; at least until they were out of Harry's hearing range. "I'm sorry your brother got hurt Ginny," Draco's voice was barely louder then a whisper. "You've hurt him before," Ginny replied casually. "I accept your apology though, and thank you for at least trying to stop him and Harry from getting pummeled." They were now in the lower levels of the castle, and Ginny was completely confused about where she was.   
  
"I didn't stop the fight to spare Wea-Ron and Harry pain." He was trying to keep his insults to a minimum when he was around Ginny. Taking another left turn, Ginny and Draco came to a statue of a knight. "Tidily-Winks." The knight bowed and jumped out of the way, revealing a wooden door. Ginny raised an eyebrow in question. "Would you expect the Slytherin prefect to have a muggle child's game as his password?" Nodding her head at his sound logic, Draco pushed the door open and stepped back so Ginny could enter.  
  
"Why did you stop the fight then?" Ginny asked as she stepped into through the door without any hesitation. Prefect rooms were suppose to have private rooms, so there was little to no chance of her meeting any other Slytherins. "I tried to stop the fight to save you pain, and keep the growing friendship, if you don't mind me labeling our relationship so, intact." Draco brushed past her, avoiding her eyes.   
  
A cabinet on the far side of the room swung open and Ginny knew he was using his powers again. "Thank you again Draco." Ginny walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "OMG! Look at all of the potions you have." Ginny eyed the cabinet shelves in wonder. Taking a step back Draco gestured toward the over-flowing shelves.  
  
"I hear you are an excellent Potions student. I challenge you to find the Anti-Swelling Potion." The usual Malfoy smirk broke out across his face. Stepping forward, Ginny accepted his challenge. The bottles weren't labeled, but that didn't present much of a problem. She knew the Anti-Swelling potion was a clear liquid. That eliminated most of the potions right off the bat.   
  
Selecting a clear vial from a lower shelf, Ginny removed the cork and sniffed. Pouring out a small quantity of the pasty substance into her palm, Ginny set the bottle down and rubbed her hands together to warm it up. Reaching towards Draco she lightly applied the paste evenly over the swollen side of Draco's face. "Very good Virginia," Draco praised.   
  
Placing the stopper back into the bottle Draco waved his hand to close the cabinet once more. He was halfway to the door when Ginny's voice stopped him. "Don't I get a reward for finding the right potion?" Turning around, Draco saw the playful glint in her eyes. "What did you have in mind?" Instead of answering him Ginny stepped forward and twirled her fingers into his hair. Careful not to press on his bruised flesh she pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
Draco's arms pulled her close and deepened the kiss. His fingers itched to run through her hair and over her pale skin, but he still had the damn potion bottle in his hand. A soft moan escaped his throat as her tongue slipped out and caressed his lips. Reason finally broke through his passion muddled brain and Draco broke the kiss. Resting his forehead against hers he tried to catch his breath. "Your brother's waiting Ginny, and I would much rather get this potion back, and be long gone before he wakes up."   
  
A smile flitted across her face. "Yeah, are we still going to train tonight?" "Unless you want to do something else in place of training," Draco said smugly, leaning down for another quick kiss. "Is nine o'clock okay for you?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded in agreement and kissed him one last time before stepping away and walking out the door.   
  
They made their way as quickly as they could back to Harry and Ron. Harry could tell that Draco had already administered the potion to himself. The side of his face was no longer as puffy or as purple as it was when he left. As Ginny bent to smear the remaining potion over Ron's swollen eye, Harry inched along the wall to stand next to Draco.   
  
"You know those few minutes ya'll were gone, it felt like forever. I wasn't sure if you were going to come back." Harry said, trying to make small talk. "The theory of relativity," Draco muttered. "What was that?" Harry asked. "Einstein's theory of relativity." Draco spoke in a clearer voice. "What about it?" Harry was interested in what he had to say.   
  
"If you put your hand on a hot pan, a second can seem like an hour, but put your hand on a hot woman, and an hour can seem like a second." It disturbed Harry a little bit that Draco hadn't taken his eyes off of Ginny for a second as he gave his explanation. "It's all relative." Draco finished. Harry was flabbergasted, "You know, I've read all of the Dursley's physics book about a hundred times, and I've never found a better description for the theory of relativity then what you just said." (A/N: From the movie the Deep Blue Sea, with the sharks and the jaws that go chomp chomp. ? )   
  
As soon as Ginny was done rubbing the Anti-Swelling potion over Ron's battered face she looked at Draco. "I think its best if you leave before I wake him up." Draco nodded in her direction and turned his eyes toward Harry. "See you around Potter." Waiting till he was out of sight Harry crouched next to Ginny. "He didn't try anything did he?" Laughter bubbled up out of her lips. "Oh goodness no, I would have kicked his arse into next week, and he would have needed more then one measly Anti-Swelling Potion."  
  
Pulling out her wand, Ginny mumbled a simple awaking spell under her breath. Ron's eyes snapped open. "Where is he? Where is that bloody bastard? I'm gonna rip him a ass hole." Ginny clicked her tongue, "Easy Ron, what would mum say if you caught you talking like that?" "Ginny? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm saving your arse. Next time I might not be around to beat up Goyle for you, so make sure you learn to block that left hook ok?" Patting Ron on his un-bruised Ginny stood up and walked down the hall. Ron stood up, and gave Harry a very confused look. "What the hell does she mean she beat up Goyle? Where did everybody go?" Harry patted his back, "Mate, I think it's best you just accept it. Your sister is one mighty big force to be reckoned with."  
  
A/N: I'm so happy this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I'm so loving writing this story and I hope you the readers enjoy reading it!! Review and tell me what you think pretty please!!! 


	7. Part 7

The rest of Ginny's afternoon was blissfully quiet. She sat in her dorm room furiously doing homework so she could have the night free to spend with Draco. Their relationship was rocky and undefined, but Ginny was more then willing to but in the time and effort to see what could happen.   
  
Checking the clock, she saw that she still had half an hour to get to Potions class. Grabbing her cauldron and her book Ginny headed downstairs to take a leisurely walk to the dungeons. When she made it to the common room she saw Ron sitting in front of the fire. "Hey," Ginny called out.   
  
Turning around Ron smiled, "Hey Gin-Gin, woo aren't you late for class?"   
  
"Naw I still have thirty minutes. Ronald Weasely can't you read a clock."   
  
Ron pointed at the wall behind her. "Virginia Weasely, can't you read the clock?" Huffing Ginny turned around to prove her brother wrong, but unfortunately, the clock did indeed show she only had five minutes before the start of her Potions class.   
  
"Shit on Merlin's pointy toed shoes," Ginny exclaimed running out of the portrait hole. 'That is the absolute last time I freeze my bloody clock,' Ginny thought as she raced down the stairs.   
  
'I'm late; I'm late for a very important date. Stupid Alice and Wonderland,' Ginny grumbled mentally. 'Like I would ever even think of going on a date with Snape,' *shudders* Catching her breath outside the dungeon door, Ginny gently knocked. Turning the handle she tiptoed inside, contemplating the number of points Snape would take away from Gryffindor for her tardiness, and how many cauldrons and floors she would have to scrub before her detention was over.   
  
No lecture came, however, and Ginny raised her head, flipping her hair and tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes met with a pair of stormy grey ones. "Oh bloody hell," Ginny tipped her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Why me Lord? Why? Is it because I put itching powder in Ron's shorts; is that why you are punishing me like this." The whole class, even the Slytherins, started to chuckle at her remarks.   
  
"Cute Miss. Weasely. Very cute indeed, but does the sign next to the front gate say Hogwarts school of Lame Comedic Actors and Actresses? I thought not, now have a seat," Draco said getting a few chuckles of his own.   
  
Ginny stepped behind his teachers desk, as if she was about to talk back to him. "Yes sir," She said, snapping a salute with one hand, while discreetly attempting to freeze just his feet with the other.   
  
"Miss. Weasely, your classmates are attempting to make a paralysis potion. You can gather your ingredients out of the potions cupboard," Draco attempted to step around the desk but found that he couldn't move his legs from the knee down. His lips bowed down into a scowl. "Weasely!" The whole class, with the exception of Ginny raised their heads, wide eyed at his cry. "Since you were tardy you will work up here, under my scrutiny."  
  
Rising as if she didn't have a care in the world, Ginny snagged her cauldron and went to join Draco in front of the class. "Unfreeze my legs right now," Draco hissed under his breath. Biting her lower lip to keep from giggling Ginny raised her eyes to meet his.   
  
"You're such a baby you know that?" she hissed back softly. Wiggling her fingers underneath the table she allowed Draco the ability to use his legs again.   
  
"That hurts me deeply Weasely."  
  
  
  
That trademark Malfoy smirk broke out across his face. "Change of plans Virginia. I want you to make the antidote to the paralysis potion, and no books." Grabbing her Potions book Draco slid it to the other side of the table where it was out of her reach.   
  
Ginny's mouth curved into a smirk of her own. "I've got the whole thing memorized darlin'," She spoke softly so only Draco could hear.   
  
A few minutes before the bell rang Draco called for the class's attention. "Mr. Creevey," He addressed Colin. "Would you please step to the front of the class?" When Colin was on display in front of the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins Draco made him test his paralysis potion. Colin was completely immobilized.   
  
Draco then turned to Ginny and asked her to administer the antidote. None of her classmates were astonished when the cure actually worked, and Colin was once again able to move. Ginny had the best Potions grade in their year after all. However, Draco was a little surprised that she had managed to mix the potion without the use of the text book.   
  
"You're cleverer then you look Weasely." Draco said in front of the class.  
  
  
  
"Better then looking cleverer then you are, Malfoy." Ginny snapped back. (From the movie: 007 Die Another Day)  
  
Draco almost smiled at her witty comeback. "Class is dismissed."  
  
Taking her sear in the Great Hall, Ginny had just begun to fill her plate when Ron came and flopped down next to her. "Have you seen Harry and Hermione?" He asked, grabbing a roll off of her plate.   
  
"Hey!" Ginny shrieked, snatching it back and smacking him in the back of the head for good measure. Glancing around the great hall quickly she turned back to her brother. "No, actually I haven't seen either of them since the tussle earlier. Did you check the library?"   
  
"Hello? I was looking for Hermione. Of course I checked the Library."   
  
Ginny pouted, "Hey you don't need to go and get all pissy at me. I'm sure they'll show up eventually."  
  
Ron began shoveling food on his plate. How he ate that much the world would never know. The amount of food piled on his plate could feed a whole third world country. He opened his mouth to speak, but a death glare from Ginny made him swallow and chew before any words came out.  
  
"So what exactly happened in the 'tussle' earlier? The last thing I remember is the big fat fist of Goyle, and then you saying something about saving my ass."  
  
"Nothing happened. Malfoy's goons had you and Harry in very effective headlocks, but of course you were still conscious for that weren't you? Anyway, I started laying into Malfoy and Goyle grabbed me. *shudders* Do you have any idea how completely revolting that was?" Ginny sipped her pumpkin juice and began to eat her dinner.  
  
"That's all you're going to say? You expect me to believe that you gave Goyle that broken nose?" Ron pointed over her shoulder towards the Slytherins table.  
  
"Actually, it was a broken nose and two broken toes. If it were not for his considerable girth, I'm sure he could easily have a few cracked ribs to go along with them." A cold voice spoke from behind Ginny. "As much as I hate complimenting the Weaselette here, she seems to be a much more accomplished fighter then you Weasely."  
  
Ron's face flushed red up to his ears. "I'm warning you Malfoy," Rising from his seat, Ron glared at Draco. "If you or either of your thugs even thinks of laying a hand on Ginny, you'll find yourselves six feet under so fast that even a Firebolt would be left in the dust. Now bugger off."  
  
"Are you really so thick that you think I'm going to leave just because you want me to?" Draco asked as he took the seat next to Ginny.  
  
Lowering the fork that was half way to her mouth Ginny groaned. "For the love of everything Holy," Tipping back her head Ginny looked at the ceiling. "I can deal with my prat of a brother. I can deal with a git like Malfoy, but why Lord do you keep making me deal with them at the same time?" Grabbing her goblet of pumpkin juice Ginny stood up and poured it over Draco's head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm buggering off."  
  
Turning on her heels Ginny exited the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was doubled over laughing at a drenched Draco Malfoy. A very flushed looking Hermione was descending the stairs as Ginny walked from the Great Hall. "Hermione, what happened to you?"  
  
Snapping out of her dazed state, Hermione's eyes focused on Ginny. "Excuse me?" Her hair was all tangled and she sounded slightly out of breath.   
  
"You look like a tornado hit you." Ginny said.   
  
  
  
Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "Oh well, I uh, got caught up with some studying and then realized I was late for dinner. So I ran down from the Tower, yep that's it, I just ran down all the way from Gryffindor."   
  
Something about her explanation didn't sit well with Ginny, but she let is slide. "Well, missed quite a show. If you hurry, maybe you can catch the end of it." Gesturing towards the Great Hall, Ginny pushed past Hermione and made her way up the stairs.  
  
It was a little after eight but Ginny made her way to the Room of Requirement anyway. She was unsure if Draco would show up or not, but she could have a pretty good workout without a partner. It took Ginny a few minutes to remember how to open the room, but once she was inside she removed her school robes and began to warm up.  
  
Halfway through her stretching exercises the door opened and Draco strolled in. "Very cute with the pumpkin juice Weasely," He spoke as he began to strip off his robes. "I had to shampoo twice to get all the stickiness out, and I didn't get the chance to put my gel in because I didn't want to be late."   
  
As soon as he mentioned his hair, Ginny noticed how much softer it looked falling across his forehead. "Didn't want to be late? What made you think I would be here waiting for you?"   
  
Draco smirked, "No one can resist me; least of all you, my little phoenix." He ran a finger down Ginny's cheek.   
  
Ginny playfully slapped his hand away. "'No one can resist me!'" She mocked. "Well I'll tell you something. If you want to be with this girl, it better be you resisting those pieces of ass that wiggle across your line of sight." Turning her back to Draco, Ginny continued to stretch.  
  
Draco's eyes took her in. "There is only one 'piece of ass' interesting me at the moment darlin'." Walking up to her bent over form, Draco playfully smacked her bottom.   
  
"Hey," She squealed. Dropping to the ground she swung her leg around and caught Draco behind the knees. Surprised by the attack, Draco fell backwards onto the mat. "I do believe I'm starting to like you in this position Malfoy." Ginny commented as she stood over his sprawled form.  
  
"I can think of some other positions I'd like to see you in." Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Climbing to his feet, Draco dusted himself off and began to do his own stretching exercises. Ginny leaned against a near wall and watched him. "I can always give you a picture of my arse to frame in your room if you want one. You don't have to stand there and ogle it all night when we have other things to do."   
  
Ginny's face flushed red, but she refused to let her temper control her. "Can I please kick your ass now?" Draco nodded his head and they began a nice friendly sparring match.  
  
A/N: And there is part 7. I haven't updated in a couple of days due to friends visiting, so I decided to stop this part right here and go ahead and post it. Hopefully it will only take another day or two to get the next part up. I hope ya'll are enjoying this story. Keep reviewing please!! White Tiger! 


	8. Part 8

Draco was amazed to find that Ginny was an even more accomplished fighter then he thought. She could easily be just as good as him. They slowly graduated from hand to hand combat and began to practice with the various weapons that lined the walls. During a particularly vicious round of sword fighting Ginny decided she had had enough and froze Draco.  
  
Walking around his frozen form, Ginny removed the sword and dagger from his grasp and returned them to their rightful place. Facing Draco once more, she had an ingenious idea. Concentrating she waved her hand in front of Draco's face, and he blinked.  
  
"What in the bloody hell, Weasely I can't move." His brow creased, looking as if he was struggling against some invisible force.  
  
"Look Malfoy, I'm sweaty and I'm tired. I figure I'm just as good a fighter as you, but I lack the endurance that you seem to possess. So I'm putting a stop to tonight's 'training session'." Ginny whined as she waved her wand to produce a hand towel and a glass of ice water.  
  
Draco growled low in his throat. Squinting his eyes he drenched her with her own water. Then sent her flying backwards to land on a stack of cushions. "Hey," Ginny sputtered, retrieving her towel and wiping herself off. "That was so not funny Malfoy."  
  
"You use your active power on me. I use my active power on you. It's a vicious circle." He smirked. "Now, could you unfreeze me?"  
  
"To unfreeze or not to unfreeze; that is the question." Ginny stroked her jaw in thought.  
  
"Weasely?" Draco said threateningly.   
  
*sighs* "Alright, alright. Don't get your tighty whities in a twist." Ginny unfroze the temper mental Slytherin.  
  
"Don't think for a second that you had any affect what so ever on my underwear." (From the movie: 10 Things I Hate About You.) Draco said, stretching out his now unfrozen appendages.   
  
Collapsing on a near by stack of cushions, Draco and Ginny sat in silence for a few minutes. "I almost forgot," Draco finally spoke. "Quidditch practice is starting tomorrow. I talked the captain into letting us practice late on Tuesdays and Thursday s. So you don't have to worry about Astronomy class and meeting me."  
  
Propping herself up on her elbows Ginny shook her head in wonder. "Do you always get what you want Malfoy?"  
  
A hint of a smile flitted across his face. "Usually," He whispered. Draco lightly traced his fingers across her face. Hooking them behind her neck he slowly drew her down to meet him. "Will you do something for me?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny breathed.  
  
"Call me Draco?" His eyes burned into hers.  
  
A brilliant smile lit Ginny's face. "Draco." As she whispered his name he pulled her down for a sweet, passionate kiss. Deepening the kiss, Draco ran his hands over her body, pulling her so she lay on top of him. Moaning low in her throat, Ginny ran her fingers through Draco's hair. The kiss was finally broken when both participants gasped for breath.   
  
"Told you I always get what I want," Draco smugly spoke.  
  
Leaning back, Ginny wet her lips and looked into his eyes. "Do you want me?" She asked her voice very serious.   
  
A slight tinge of red infused Draco's face. Draco Malfoy actually blushed. "If you'll have me, Virginia Weasely; I wouldn't mind giving it a try."   
  
"Oh I can work wonders with a man like you Draco Malfoy," (A/N: If I'm not mistaken I think this line is off of How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, but I'm not sure.) Ginny kissed him again.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss, Draco once more met her eyes. "So is that a yes? Are we going to try and be together?"  
  
It took a few seconds for Ginny to think about it. "As long as its just the two of us. I don't want any interference from outside influences. So we have to treat each other exactly how we did before. No special treatment."  
  
Draco's eyes lit up. "Does that mean that I can put down Scar Head and Weasel like I use to?" When Ginny nodded her head in affirmation, Draco leapt to his feet. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Grabbing Ginny's hand he pulled her up and hugged her. "You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
Ginny laughed, "As long as you don't seriously injure Ron or Harry you can do what you want, but you better not get mad if I have to beat up Crabbe or Goyle again."  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. "Are you kidding? I loved watching you kick Goyle's arse. You are so damn sexy when you're angry." Dipping his head, Draco captured her lips once more.   
  
And so a routine began. Over the next few weeks, Draco and Ginny met secretly on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to train. They would always spend the first hour or so working out. Finally falling to the matted floor exhausted. From there they would carry on countless conversations. Learning about each other's past and what one another wanted from their future.   
  
School went by regularly. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had their usual run-ins with Harry and Ron. However, everyone noticed that Goyle would always turn a particular shade of green when ever Ginny was around. Clutching his nose he would run away in the opposite direction as fast as he could, with Crabbe not far behind.   
  
Their powers, like their relationship, continued to grow. On Tuesdays and Thursday s when they didn't meet in the Room of Requirement, Ginny and Draco would sneak out during the day to hang out down at Hagrid's cabin. Ginny would practice freezing the passing magical creatures and Draco would move various objects around the cabin.   
  
Thankfully, Ron didn't seem to notice Ginny's many absences. It seemed that Harry, Hermione, or sometimes even both of them at once would disappear. Ron was getting rather paranoid over their lack of presence, and spent most of his free time sulking. Harry and Hermione had never hidden anything from him before, and he was distraught over the idea that they were keeping secrets from him after six years of friendship.  
  
It was mid-October now and the whole school was a buzz over the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. Ginny had been expecting to train on her own the week before the big game, seeing as Draco would have extra Quidditch practice. So imagine her surprise when she walked into the Room of Requirement on Monday to find Draco waiting for her. And he wasn't alone. Dumbledore was seated in one of the big poofy chairs, twirling his beard between his fingers.  
  
"Good evening Miss. Weasely," He spoke in his grandfatherly voice.  
  
"Professor Dumblebore, good evening, I wasn't expecting you. In fact, I wasn't expecting Draco either." Ginny's forehead furrowed in confusion, as she looked back and forth between Dumbledore and Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has kept me informed of your progress, and I thought it time to administer a little test. To see how far your powers have advanced." Dumbledore waved his wand and a mouse cage floated over from a far corner. Inside were six identical white mice; each with a different colored wizard's hat atop their heads.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "I think the wizard hats are a nice touch, don't you?" Ginny smiled at his comment. "I have placed a few of these six mice under the Imperious Curse. Of course, I have them acting like regular mice so you will not be able to tell them apart by looking at them. I know which mouse is which due to the color of their hat."  
  
"Ok," Ginny said. "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
Smiling, Dumbledore continued with his explanation. "You do not know which mice, nor how many of them, are under the curse. I want you to concentrate, Miss. Weasely, on the characteristics that make up the Imperious Curse. Then cast your freezing power on the mice. If my suspicions are correct, your magic will unconsciously do what you can not. It will be able to tell which mice are being controlled and which are not. I want you to freeze the un-cursed ones. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so," Ginny voice was unsure. Closing her eyes, Ginny thought back to her Defense Against The Dark Arts classes; bringing her knowledge of the Imperious Curse to the front of her mind. Opening her eyes, Ginny waved her hand over the cage, freezing all but one of the mice; the one with a green hat.  
  
"Did, did I do something wrong?" Ginny asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "On the contrary Miss. Weasely. You passed the test with flying colors. Pixie Stix was indeed the only mouse under the Imperious Curse. If you would like, I'll leave the cage here for you to practice with. Each day I'll come by and cast the curse on a couple of the mice, and leave Mr. Malfoy a note telling which ones are which. How does that sound?"  
  
Ginny's mouth was opening and closing in a very good imitation of a fish. "That, that would be wonderful Professor Dumbledore. However, I'm still a little confused as to what this all means."  
  
Sitting back down in the chair, Dumbledore met her eyes. "It means, Miss. Weasely, that you will be to selectively freeze objects." The look of confusion was still present on Ginny's face. "As a hypothetical situation, say you entered a restaurant on Diagon Alley. As you step through the front door, a feeling of overwhelming dread sets over you. You suspect Death Eaters, but how are you to tell which person is evil and which person is innocent. With a little concentration you should be able to freeze the innocent bystanders and be able to tell who is a Death Eater."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in amazement, "I can do that?"  
  
"In time Miss. Weasely, you will be able to do many amazing things; as will Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you both shall excuse me. It is past an old wizard's bed time, goodnight." Dumbledore placed the cage back in the corner and left the room.  
  
"That was amazing," Draco said as he hugged Ginny close to him. "I'm so proud of you."   
  
Standing on tip-toes, Ginny pressed her mouth to Draco's. "As much as I just love you being here, don't you have Quidditch practice?"  
  
"I talked them into giving us one night off before the big game. For relaxation purposes; every one was really sloppy at yesterday's practice. So we were ordered to get a good night's sleep." Draco leaned down to steal a kiss from Ginny. "But I couldn't think of anything more relaxing then being with you."   
  
A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is extremely fluffy. But everybody needs a little fluff sometime! Review and tell me what you think!! The next chapter is going to be really exciting!! So check back soon!! ? 


	9. Part 9

A/N: Okay, this chapter will have the great Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match in it. Please bear with me, and forgive me if I don't do the Quidditch scene justice, but I'm going to try really hard to make it work. I know that Fred and George left in the fifth book, so I'm going to replace the beaters with other characters. As for Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet, I'm not sure what year they are in. If they were in their seventh year in book five please forgive, but I don't remember for sure. Oh and I'm also using Lee Jordan, if he to has already graduated just think of him as someone who returned to Hogwarts to narrate the games. So I hope you don't mind! If you do just review and tell me they have already graduated from Hogwarts and I'll go back and replace their names!!   
  
The next few days crawled by for Ginny. She spent most of her time catching up on neglected homework. Draco was busy with Quidditch, as was Harry and Ron, so Hermione kept her company. This meant numerous trips to the library.  
  
Finally the day of the big game dawned. Nudging Hermione awake, Ginny threw on her robes and ran down to breakfast. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was already down there. All of them were frantically stuffing their faces, except Ron. The only time he didn't eat half of the Great Hall in one sitting was before a Quidditch game.   
  
Luna Lovegood pranced around the Great Hall, her lion head hat roaring at the Slytherin table. Spotting Ginny, she waved her hand in greeting. Waving back Ginny took her seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. "Good morning and how is my lil' Ronnikins today?" She asked pinching his cheek.  
  
"Ow Ginny that hurts," Ron batted away her fingers.  
  
"Aww, 'lil Ronnikin's' got a boo boo. Some one call Madam Pomfrey quick or Gryffindor might lose their Keeper." Ron began to rise from his seat and address the voice behind him when Ginny stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Allow me," Ginny winked at Ron. "If it isn't Draco Malfoy," she said turning to make eye contact with the Slytherin Seeker. "You aren't fast enough to beat Harry to the Snitch so you're trying to beat him to the last hot roll instead?" Crabbe and Goyle were once again flanking Malfoy on each side. Upon hearing Ginny's comment, a growl escaped Crabbe's throat.   
  
Ginny's mouth formed a silent 'oh'. "Aww, Malfoy, you never said you got a puppy. Is the cute lil Crabbey hungry? Does Crabbey want a biscuit?" Reaching behind her, Ginny picked up a roll and waved it in front of Draco's face. "Fetch Crabbey, come on boy fetch."  
  
Crabbe's shoulders stiffened at the insult, and his eyes narrowed in challenge. "Woo, bad manners. You probably should have sprung a few extra Galleons for that obedience training Malfoy. Do they allow wild animals on the Quidditch Pitch?" Ginny asked looking up and down the Gryffindor table at all of the laughing faces.   
  
"They've allowed them on the Pitch ever since your family's been attending the school. Why should they stop now?" Draco spat, lifting a brow in challenge.   
  
"Touche' Malfoy," Ginny replied. "However, if you'll excuse me I must finish my breakfast, and your presence is seriously agitating my gag reflex. Good luck today, and may the best man win." Ginny smirked, "But of course, Harry always wins so we don't need to worry about that now do we? Bye bye now."  
  
Returning to her seat, Ginny began to eat her breakfast as applause rang from the few students present in the Great Hall. Turning on his heel, Draco strode out of the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle following. No one saw the smile that graced his face as the doors swung shut behind him.   
  
  
  
A few hours later the whole of Hogwarts found themselves situated in the Quidditch stands waiting for the game to begin. As the players emerged from the field houses, the students cheered. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the players mounted their brooms and zoomed into the air.   
  
"Welcome one and all to another glorious day of Quidditch. Today's match is between the Gallant Gryffindors and the Sneaky, Snotty Slytherins," Lee Jordan called out over the megaphone, receiving a 'look' from Professor McGonagall.  
  
"The Quaffle is released. There goes the Bludgers, and last but not least the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor gets the ball. That's Angelina Johnson folks, the Gryffindor Captain. She's racing down the pitch. Dodges a Bludger from that that fat bastard Goyle,"  
  
"JORDAN!" McGonagall warned sternly.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I just call them like I see them. Johnson's coming up on Bletchley now, the Slytherin Keeper. Oh, oh, OHHHHH. With a magnificent faint to the right, Angelina ducks Bletchley and SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
The students in the stands rose to their feet. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were cheering loudly. The Slytherins were booing and making rude gestures. Ginny clapped for Angelina but never took her eyes off of Harry and Draco. They were both circling the pitch in hopes of catching sight of the Snitch. "This is ridiculous," Ginny muttered to herself, tearing her eyes away from the Seekers.  
  
"What was that Gin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing Hermione, just chattering on with myself," Ginny answered.  
  
Lee Jordan continued announcing the game. "Now Slytherin has the Quaffle; Warrington passes to Montague. Ouch, fine Bludger work from Seamus Finnigan of the Gryffindor team, but Warrington recovers the Bludger once more; passes to Pucey who is charging Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasely. Nothing between Pucey and the hoop now, come on Ron you can do it."  
  
The stadium went silent. Ron's face crinkled in concentration as he tried to decide which course of action to take. Hovering in front of the center hoop, Ron saw Pucey faint to the left. Diving to the right, Ron caught the Quaffle right before it soared through the over large ring. The stands irrupted in applause.  
  
"Magnificent save by Ron Weasely folks!" Lee cheered along with everyone else; everyone except the Slytherins that is. "Katie Bell in possession of the Quaffle now, she and Alicia Spinnet are making good time down the pitch. They are passing the Quaffle effortlessly back and forth to each other out of Slytherin reach. Bell dodges a particularly nasty Bludger from Slytherin Beater Crabbe, she passes the Quaffle to Johnson. Johnson shoots, she SCORES! Gryffindor is now up twenty to zero."  
  
The stands were cheering once more when they all saw Harry and Draco dive toward the floor of the Pitch. "It looks like the Seekers have caught sight of the Snitch. Pulling out of a very steep dive Potter and Malfoy are neck and neck. Doesn't really matter though, because Harry Potter has yet to lose a Snitch to Malfoy,"  
  
"Jordan," McGonagall warned.  
  
"Oh fine Professor, I'll stop, but you know it's true. Anyway, there they are, coming up on the Snitch. Bloody Hell," Lee screamed.  
  
"Jordan, don't make me take that megaphone away," his professor threatened.  
  
Lee seemed to completely ignore McGonagall's last comment, focusing instead on the game. "Montague blocks Potter dive for the Snitch and in the process unseats Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy. That's got to hurt, getting sent for a loop by your own Captain." Seeing McGonagall's glaring eyes Lee continued, "Thankfully, however, Malfoy was only a few feet from the pitch. As you see, he's already up and mounting his broom again. The search for the Snitch must begin anew."   
  
Ginny fidgeted in her seat. She knew it was just a friendly game of Quidditch. Friendly, yeah right, Gryffindor/Slytherin games have never been friendly. Of course, she wanted her house to win, but she didn't want Draco to get hurt. In a strange twist of fate, Ginny was actually beginning to care for the moody Slytherin. The Draco she had gotten to know was a huge contradiction to the Draco that walked the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
Cheers from the Slytherin end of the stands snapped Ginny out of her thoughts. "Gryffindor still leads 20-10," Lee Jordan called out. "And it looks like we have another race for the Snitch ladies and gentlemen."  
  
All eyes flew to where Harry and Draco were battling for possession of the Golden Snitch. Draco leaned into his broom, drawing closer to the flittering golden ball. Ginny gasped, 'He's going to get it. Draco is actually going to beat Harry." The two Seekers drew closer and closer to the speedy prize, but Draco clearly had the edge today. Making a sharp turn to the left Draco and Harry were flowing the snitch right into the spectator stands.   
  
Every eye in the stadium was focused on Harry and Draco. The other players had even stopped to watch. Ginny was jumping up and down in excitement. Hermione knocked the Gryffindor banner out of her hand, and Ginny ducked down real quick to retrieve it. As she stood up, Ginny saw movement from the far end of the field.   
  
A Bludger was making a wide circle around the Gryffindor hoops, and heading right for Ron. Being the stupid git that Ron is, he didn't even notice. His eyes like everyone else were on the battle for the Snitch. No one but Ginny saw the Bludger slam into the back of Ron's head; sending him flying head over heels off of his broom, and plummeting toward the pitch floor.   
  
"NO," Ginny screamed, throwing her hand out as if she could catch her fallen brother………..  
  
A/N: I know, I'm sorry, I made it a cliff hanger, but I wanted to update today, so you'll just have to wait and come back tomorrow of Saturday to see what happens next! I hope you are enjoying this!1 Review some more please! I love getting your reviews, it helps motivate me!! White Tiger! 


	10. Part 10

"NO," Ginny screamed, throwing her hand out as if she could catch her falling brother. The scream echoed throughout the still stadium. Eyes widening in surprise, Ginny realized the Ron was suspended in mid air, and so were the rest of the Quidditch players. In fact, everyone in the stadium was frozen, including the professors. "Oh bloody hell, what have I done?" Once again, Ginny's words echoed through the pitch.  
  
"Come on Ginny, think," she mumbled to herself. "There has to be something you can do to save Ron." Her first thought was to grab a broom and save him herself, but Dumbledore and made her and Draco promise not to reveal their secret powers. "DRACO," Ginny gasped.  
  
Draco and Harry had been flying right toward the stands in their pursuit of the Snitch, and thankfully he wasn't that far away from her. Squinting her eyes in concentration, Ginny waved her hand in hopes of unfreezing Draco. The Slytherin Seeker did indeed unfreeze.   
  
Flying forward for a few seconds, Draco finally realized that all cheering had stopped and Harry was no longer right behind him. Rolling away from the still frozen Snitch Draco sat there confused. Ginny called from her seat in the stands. "Draco, you bloody wanker. Get your arse over here right now."  
  
"Ginny?" Glancing around the frozen stadium, Draco looked confused. "You froze the entire Quidditch game?" His eyes settled on the teacher's box. "Even Dumbledore is frozen! How in the hell did you do that?"  
  
Ginny stamped her foot in agitation. "It just happened. Now focus Malfoy." Pointing behind him at her brother Ginny continued. "Ron got knocked off of his broom. He doesn't have a chance Draco, you have to save him."  
  
Draco snarled, "Leave it to your bloody brother to keep me from getting the snitch. The stupid git needs a bleeding safety belt on his broom." The look on Ginny's face showed she wasn't happy with Draco's rant. "Alright, you don't have to glare at me. I'll save his bloody arse."  
  
Taking his place once more in the pursuit of the Snitch Draco waited for Ginny to unfreeze everyone. "I hope this works," Ginny said under her breath. Closing her eyes, Ginny concentrated on all of the frozen faces. "NOW," She screamed at Draco, fanning her fingers our and unfreezing the crowd.   
  
The noise was deafening after the silence of the frozen stadium. Draco's hand was about to close around the snitch when he leaned forward and dove for the Gryffindor goal line. All of the spectators gasped in surprise when they saw Ron's rapidly falling figure.   
  
Harry, as usual, was oblivious to what was going on. It never occurred to him to think of why Draco had given up his chase of the snitch. Grabbing the Snitch, Harry turned to receive his victorious cheers. Only to realize that no one was looking at him; they were all focused on Draco's dare devil descent to save Ron.  
  
Leaning further forward on his broom, Draco sped toward the falling Weasely. Unable to use his hands (which were gripping the speeding broom), Draco squinted his eyes and tried to slow Ron's fall with his powers. For a split second it looked like Draco's plan was going to work. Ron's fall slowed for a second, but then once again went crashing toward the earth. He was just too heavy for Draco to levitate.   
  
Pushing his broom to its limits Draco reached Ron's falling body. Maneuvering his broom underneath Ron's tall form, Draco caught the unconscious Gryffindor around the middle. However, the momentum of the fall was too much for the broom to handle. Ron's greater weight, and the force at which he had been traveling pulled Draco off and they fell the last ten feet to the ground together. Draco made a snap decision and wrapped his arms tightly around Ron. He shifted in mid-air so that he would take the brunt of the fall himself, with Ron landing on top of him.  
  
Cheers erupted throughout the stadium at Draco's courageous rescue. The teacher's box emptied quickly, and there was a mad rush as students tried to make their way towards the pitch. Draco struggled out from underneath Ron's unconscious form. "Wait right there Mr. Malfoy," Madam Hooch called out as she landed her broom. "You could have been injured I want you to get check out in the Hospital Wing."  
  
Groaning, Draco turned to face the concerned professor. "I'm fine Madam Hooch, really. I fell farther then that not thirty minutes ago when Montague knocked off of my broom."  
  
"None the less," Madam Hooch began just to be interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"I do believe that young man is in perfect health. If not a bit bruised at the moment. STUDENTS," Dumbledore turned to address the milling crowd. "You may all return to your common room or head on to the Great Hall for lunch. Classes will be canceled for the remainder of the day."   
  
Students were cheering about their lack of afternoon classes as they made their way off of the pitch. "Mr. Malfoy you may go. Miss. Weasely, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Potter you may accompany Professor McGonagall to the Hospital Wing with Mr. Weasely." Dumbledore said as he waved his wand and levitated Ron's body.   
  
The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams headed to their respected field houses as Harry and Hermione followed McGonagall off of the pitch. Ginny hung back out of sight, waiting for everyone to leave. Draco went with the rest of the Quidditch team to change out of their uniforms.   
  
"What's the matter with you Draco?" Montague raged as soon as the door was closed behind him. "You were centimeters away from that snitch, and you gave it all up to save a Weasely? Not to mention I have no bloody idea how you even saw that piece of trash fall off of his broom. Wait until your father hears about this. He isn't going to be too happy about this Draco." The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement with Montague.  
  
Cringing at the mention of his father Draco began to strip off his robes. "Would you rather have Quidditched cancelled? I don't know about you but I wouldn't. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, so I made a judgment call." Draco turned ready to pound Montague's face in if he said one more word. Instead of coming face to face with the Slytherin Captain, Draco found himself looking into the brown eyes of Ginny Weasely.  
  
"You seem to be getting rather good freezing people aren't you Virginia?" Draco smiled at seeing her here. She had a lot of guts coming into the Slytherin field house, but that's what Draco liked about her.  
  
"Well I had to do something. I could leave my knight and shining armor to these ruffians now could I?" Ginny was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Taking a step forward, Draco pulled Ginny into his arms. "Thank you for saving my brother Draco. I know how difficult it must have been for you. You were kicking Harry's arse."  
  
Draco felt her smile into his chest. "I can kick Potter's arse anytime. And don't sound so surprised, you should know I'm not as cold hearted as everyone thinks I am."  
  
"Yes I know all about your heart," Ginny said, tracing her fingers back and forth across his chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ginny pulled Draco down for a long passionate kiss.  
  
Draco's hands wandered down her body, pulling her flush against him. "I could get use to this," He spoke as he broke the kiss. "Are you going to meet me tonight? Or do you have other plans partying it up with those Gryffindor friends of yours?" A grin broke out across his face.  
  
"I'll see what I can do about sneaking away." Ginny reached a hand into the folds of her robes. "Before I go, I believe this should be returned to you."  
  
As she opened her hand, Draco saw the snitch he had sent to her at the beginning of the year. "So the Snitch is to me now?" Draco asked as his grin grew bigger.  
  
"Yes," Ginny answered. "But only until I do something absolutely amazing." Ginny winked as Draco as she opened the door. Stepping through, she waved her hand through the crack right as she closed it.   
  
"A judgment call, that's all you have to say, a judgment call?" Montague fumed.   
  
Draco quickly hid the fluttering snitch behind his back before responding to his Quidditch Captain. "Yes, I call it a judgment call. If Weasely broke his neck on the pitch I wouldn't have the satisfaction of torturing him anymore. So forgive me for being selfish and saving his life. For once I wanted to be the hero instead of Potter."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way mate, good job." Montague slapped Draco on the back and the rest of the Slytherin team followed suit before disrobing.   
  
Taking a page out of Ginny's book Draco raised his eyes to the ceiling. 'Thank you Lord for blessing with quick wits," Draco silently prayed. 'Oh and of course, these devilishly handsome good looks.' He added as an afterthought.   
  
A/N: Lookie Lookie, another update!! And on the same day!! I hope this was exciting enough for all of ya'll!! Review review review!! White Tiger! 


	11. Part 11

The party in Gryffindor Tower started as soon as Ron returned from the Hospital Wing. Everyone was delighted that Harry had caught the snitch, but mostly the festivities were in honor of Ron being ok and classes being canceled. About an hour after celebrating had begun, Ginny managed to sneak out of the portrait hole without being seen. She was heading towards the owlery to send Draco a note when a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her into an empty classroom.   
  
Wrenching the hand away, Ginny whirled around to face her assailant. Instead of an attacker, however, she came face to face with the floating head of Draco Malfoy. "Draco," Ginny gasped, her hand clutching her throat. "Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack. Oh for God's sake, where's the rest of you?" She gestured to his floating head.  
  
"It's an Invisibility Cloak," Draco said theatrically removing the cloak from around his shoulders. "Surely you didn't think Potter was the one with nifty gadgets in this castle."   
  
Smiling, Ginny wrapped an arm around Draco's neck. Standing on tiptoes she whispered in his ear, "Don't you ever sneak up on me again Malfoy." Then using her free hand she smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Hey," Draco exclaimed, rubbing his now sore head. "Watch the hair will ya? Inconsiderate lil' Weasel."  
  
"Ok Sparky, I'm gonna let that comment slide, but just this once. And just for the record, I like your hair minus the considerable amounts of gel." Ginny leaned against the teacher's desk. "Now what plans do you have up that cute Slytherin sleeve of yours?"  
  
Grabbing her hand, Draco pulled her away from the desk. He then settled the invisibility cloak around the two of them. "I was thinking a nice romantic walk around the lake. What do you say?"  
  
Sticking out her tongue, Ginny made a raspberry sound. At the hurt look on Draco's face she giggled, "Just kidding. A stroll around the lake with you sounds like Heaven."  
  
Opening the door Draco led her out into the hall. They slowly made their way down the many staircases to the front doors. Once outside, they emerged from underneath the cloak and walked along the lake hand in hand. The moon was shining so brightly, that Draco didn't notice the mischievous glint that shown in Ginny's eyes. He was taken completely off guard when Ginny pushed him into the icy lake.  
  
"WEASELY," He bellowed as he sputtered to the surface. Regaining his footing on the sandy bottom Draco flipped his wet hair out of his eyes and glared at Ginny. "Woman, what in Merlin's name was that for?"  
  
A smirk to rival Draco's appeared on her face. "I decided that I wasn't going to let the earlier comment of 'Weasel' slide after all. Oh, and you really do look so much cuter with out all of that gel in your hair."  
  
Draco began to splash his way to the shore, and threateningly stalked toward Ginny. "Oh no," Ginny said dodging his attempts to grab her. "I've already had my bath for the day thank you very much."  
  
Lifting his head Draco sniffed the air. "I think you missed a spot. I can smell that Gryffindor stench quite strongly." With a flick of his wrist, Draco sent Ginny's feet flying from underneath her. Draco ran over and scooped her up in his arms, pinning her hands to her side. "You aren't freezing me this time Princess," He said as he carried her towards the arctic water.   
  
"If you insist on using a pet name, please pick one and stick to it," Ginny whined.   
  
Finally reaching the lake shore Draco bent over low and whispered in Ginny's ear, "You might want to hold your breath darlin'." And he threw her into the sparkling water.  
  
Ginny kicked her way to the surface, her teeth chattering. "I admit *click click click* I might *click click* have deserved that," Stepping out of the water she went immediately into Draco's waiting arms. "But why *click click* did you have to get *click click click* me all wet?" She whined some more.  
  
Chuckling softly Draco drew the invisibility cloak around them once more. "I had to think of some way to get those cloths off of you." This comment earned him an elbow in the ribs. "*grunt* what I meant to say was, at least this way I get to warm you up."   
  
"That's much better," Ginny said as she continued to shiver in his arms. Entering the castle once more Draco led Ginny down into the dungeons towards his prefect rooms. They had just descended the stairs and were chatting quietly when they heard footsteps.   
  
"Who's down here?" Filch asked as he turned the corner. Ginny instinctively raised her hand and froze Filch in the process.   
  
"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Draco chuckled as they made their way around Filch's still form. Once around the corner, Ginny unfroze him, just in case someone were to happen upon his froze self. Finally they were inside Draco's private rooms, and he was stoking a roaring fire.   
  
Handing her a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt Draco gestured toward the bathroom. "You can take a quick shower to warm up in you want to." Nodding her head, Ginny took the clothes and stepped into his private bath.  
  
When Ginny emerged from the bathroom she found her clothes spread out in front of the fire to dry. Draco was propped up against his head board reading a book. Stepping closer to the bed Ginny got a better look at the boy. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of silk pajama bottoms. 'Nothing but the best for a Malfoy,' Ginny thought. 'But oh do those silk pants do his body good.'  
  
Draco cleared his throat, shattering Ginny's passion induced thoughts. Closing his book, he looked up to meet Ginny's eyes. "Have I ever told you how incredibly fine you look in Slytherin colors?"   
  
Looking at herself in the mirror Ginny finally noticed that the t-shirt she was wearing was Slytherin green. A silver snake was stitched over the left breast with the word 'Seeker' underneath it.   
  
"Well," Ginny replied as she hopped on the bed. "All you had to do was ask and I would have told you green was one of my favorite colors.   
  
As for you mister," She continued as she cuddled up next to his side. "Students throughout Hogwarts will be seeing you through Gryffindor red and gold colored glasses after that courageous stunt you pulled saving," Ginny paused. "What was his name again?" A big grin formed across her face.  
  
Draco's jaw clinched, "Weasely," he ground out. Then Draco shrugged. "I have no bloody idea why I saved his stupid arse. I guess for a minute I thought it would get me laid by that gorgeous sister of his, but now that I think about it I've come to realize she can be quite the bossy little hag."  
  
For his comment, Ginny pinched him in his side. "Not to mention she has the worst damn temper I've ever seen, bloody red head." Ginny reached out to pinch him again but he caught her hands. "Nuh uh, I can't have you marring my beautiful flesh with ugly bruises now can I? You just wait right here and make yourself at home while I go get cleaned up." Leaning forward, Draco pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he headed to the bathroom.  
  
Draco was only gone for a short while, but when he entered his bedroom once more he found Ginny soundly asleep on his bed. 'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep,' Draco thought. 'Like a doll.' At that moment, a not so gentle snore issued from Ginny's closed lips. "A doll with a sinus problem," Draco muttered. 'I should put a pillow under her head, I think that helps.' Grabbing one of his extra pillows, Draco propped Ginny's head up with it.   
  
This caused Ginny to roll further onto her back and made her snores increase in volume. "Much worse," Draco observed. "Interesting," (From the movie: Two Weeks Notice.) He mumbled as he climbed into to bed with her. Wrapping his arms around Ginny, Draco pulled her securely against his chest. Mumbling in her sleep, Ginny rolled over and snuggled closer to Draco. Her snoring finally ceased and the two young wizards drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: That is the end to chapter eleven. I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I will be starting on the next chapter ASAP! Review Review Review!! 


	12. Part 12

The early morning dawned and Draco stretched out across his bed. As he opened his eyes, he spotted a cascade of fiery red curls lying across his pillow. 'Ginny,' he thought silently and sighed. Rolling onto his side, Draco brushed some wayward strands across her forehead and gazed upon her face. "I could definitely get use to this," He whispered to himself.  
  
At that moment, Ginny began to mumble to herself and stretch as she woke up. When her hand bumped into Draco her eyes popped open and she gave a smile to rival the rising sun. "Good morning," Ginny said as she rolled on her side to look at Draco. Then her eyes widened as she realized where she was. "We didn't um, last, last night we didn't uh," Ginny stuttered as a blush swept across her face. Draco chuckled at what she was asking.  
  
"It was a magical night," Draco said, his mouth tilting crookedly as he grinned. "You made sounds I've never heard a woman make before." Ginny's mouth almost fell open in shock.  
  
"But we didn't um," Her mouth still couldn't form the word.  
  
Holding back another chuckle Draco leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her lips. "Not physically, but spiritually you were the best I've ever had." (Again from the movie: Two Weeks Notice.)   
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to smile. Playfully hitting Draco's arm she rolled out of the bed. "So we didn't do anything. God, I'm so sorry I fell asleep in your bed. Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Like I'm going to voluntarily kick a beautiful woman out of my bed," Draco stated. Propping himself up on a pile of pillows he watched as Ginny gathered her clothes from the hearth. Draco loved the feel of her in his arms as he slept. He loved waking up to see her peaceful face lying on his pillow. The scent of her shampoo that lingered on that pillow was just another thing he loved.  
  
As Ginny stepped into the bathroom to change a revelation hit Draco; he was falling in love with Ginny Weasely. It was like a bolt out of the blue; heat lightning that flashed through his heart and his head. Draco Malfoy was falling completely head over heels in love with Virginia Weasely.   
  
Everything about her intrigued him. Every time he saw her his heart skipped a beat. All day long, day after day, Draco waited for and cherished those moments when he would see her walking through the halls, or when he would get the chance rile her up and get some witty remark out of her.   
  
'Is this what love feels like?' He silently asked himself. Warning bells began going off in Draco's head. He wasn't even sure that the emotion he felt was love.  
  
Malfoy's weren't supposed to love. Lust, yes, but love? Now Draco had to admit to himself, he did indeed lust after Ginny Weasely; he was a sixteen, almost seventeen year old young man afterall. However, there was some deeper emotion that kept him from acting on that lust. Draco wanted to make her happy, so did that mean he loved her?   
  
Emotions aside, one thing Draco could agree with himself on was that now was not the time to express his feelings, whatever they may be, to Ginny. They had only been going out for what, two months, tops. If Draco knew nothing else, he knew that two months was way too soon to tell a woman that he loved her; especially when that same woman had a brother the size of tank residing in the same castle with him. 'And don't forget the other five brothers, two of which who use to be beaters, that are sitting at home,' Draco's conscience spoke in his brain.   
  
The bathroom door opening snapped Draco out of his romantic revelry. His breath hitched in his throat as he gazed at the beauty in front of him. "Wow," Draco finally breathed.  
  
Laughing softly to herself, Ginny sat in his desk chair to put on her shoes. "Did you just say 'wow'? Draco, darlin' I have the same thing on that I wore yesterday."  
  
The trademark Malfoy smirk appeared on his face. "Sorry, love. I caught my reflection in the mirror, but you still look pretty damn good."   
  
Grabbing a small book off of his desk, Ginny threw it at Draco. "Bloody wanker," she playfully hissed.  
  
Raising his hand Draco sent the book flying to the other side of the room. "Temper, temper," He wagged his finger in Ginny's direction. Puckering his lips out in a pout Draco whined, "And why are you getting dressed anyway? Do you not want to spend the day with me?"  
  
Red hair flew everywhere as Ginny's head snapped up. Eyes widening as she looked at Draco. "You mean," Nervously twirling a strand of hair on her finger Ginny's mouth opened and closed. "You mean, you want me," Ginny pointed at herself. "To stay here," She gestured around the room. "With you," She ended up pointing at Draco.  
  
Rolling out of bed, Draco walked to the desk and brushed a kiss across Ginny's cheek, "That was the general idea, yes." In answer, Ginny's stomach rumbled. "But perhaps a kitchen raid is first on my 'to do' list for today. Make yourself at home. I shall return momentarily." Bowing elegantly, Draco snatched his coat off of the rack and stepped through door hole.   
  
Draco and Ginny spent the rest of the day lounging around the Slytherin prefect room, nibbling on food that Draco had pilfered from the House Elves. They played games of Exploding Snap or Wizard's Chess, and of course, every now and then they would engage in the occasional snog. All in all, it was a wonderful day for Draco and Ginny.   
  
It was about mid afternoon when Ginny decided to return to Gryffindor Tower. She wanted to change clothes and get freshened up before meeting Draco again after dinner. Reluctantly, Draco let her leave. Ginny stealthily made her way through the dungeons, thankfully not running into Filch or any Slytherins. After a long walk, up many flights of stairs, she finally came to the portrait of the Fat Lady and let herself in to the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
The common room was busy with the hustle and bustle of students lounging around for the weekend. Confetti and butterbeer bottles still littered the floor from the Quidditch party the previous night. A few first years were huddled in the far corner trading chocolate frog cards, and groups of tired looking Seventh years were gathered around the main table studying for N.E.W.T.s.   
  
Ginny saw Harry and Ron sitting next to the fire, their heads close together in private conversation. Which was never a good thing in Ginny's opinion, and once again her woman's intuition was right on the mark. As soon as the two older wizards saw her walk in, they rose from their seats and stalked towards her.   
  
It was useless for Ginny to try and run from the on coming confrontation, so she stood her ground.  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you been? I have been worried sick about you," Ron practically screamed.   
  
Inwardly Ginny groaned. 'Anything but this Lord,' Ginny thought as her eyes swept upward. "I was just out for a bit of a walk Ron. I'm sorry I worried you." Turning on her heel, Ginny was trying to leave when Ron grabbed her arm and turned her back around.  
  
"A bit of a walk you say? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you weren't at breakfast, or lunch. In fact, no one has seen you since the party last night. Hermione said you didn't sleep in your bed." Ron's ears were growing red the madder he got.  
  
Jerking her arm out of Ron's grip, Ginny herself began to get mad. "Maybe my bed hasn't been slept in because I didn't sleep there," Ginny practically screamed in his face. Heads all around the common room jerked up to witness the fight between brother and sister.  
  
Ron's once red face now paled. He dazedly walked over to the couches and sat down, his head in his hands. "No, no,no,no, not my sister," he mumbled to himself. "My sister is not the bloody whore of Gryffindor."   
  
Ginny's eyes widened in shock, "You BASTARD," she screamed. Using the small coffee table as a stepping stool, Ginny lunged at Ron's seated form.  
  
Harry rushed across the room to try and grab the screaming girl, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Ginny had already gotten a few good hits in on Ron. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Harry pulled the raging Ginny off of her brother.  
  
"Let me go Potter," Ginny continued to scream, stretching her hands out like claws in Ron's direction. Ron sat clutching his injured eye. "Whore of Gryffindor am I? See how you like it Ronald Weasely when I make you the new ghost of Gryffindor. I said let me go Potter." Struggling to get out of Harry's grasp Ginny began to claw at his arms.  
  
Wincing in pain, Harry tightened his grip and screamed at Ron. "Get out of here Ron; I'll take care of her."   
  
Nodding his head, Ron cast one last frightened look at Ginny before stepping out of the portrait hole.   
  
"You can run but you can't hide Weasely," Ginny screams followed him out into the hall. "When I get my hands on you, I'll fog you so bloody bad, unimaginable pain."   
  
Somehow, Harry managed to carry the kicking and screaming Gryffindor up the dormitory stairs and into her room. Only there did he release Ginny, closing the door behind them. Ginny paced back and forth across the room. "You're going to get yours Potter," she said, poking a finger in his chest. "You're going to get yours." (A/N: a slightly modified line from Miss Congeniality, "You're gonna get yours Henry Higgins," ok on with the fic!)  
  
Raising his hands in peace, Harry turned to Ginny. "Will you just calm down? You know Ron didn't mean any of that. You're his sister, you know better then anyone how he babbles on without thinking."  
  
Swiping the hair out of her eyes, Ginny glared at Harry. "He called me, the bleeding whore of Gryffindor. He didn't even give me the chance to explain." Ginny fumed.  
  
"So explain it to me, and I'll find Ron and set matters straight," Harry thought it sounded like a good plan when he said it. Unfortunately, it only made Ginny angrier.   
  
"I'm not explaining anything to you or that wanker of a brother of mine. I can see it in your eyes. You think I spent the night with a guy to, don't deny it Harry," Ginny accused.  
  
Harry's chin dropped to his chest. He became very interested in looking at his shoes. "There's my answer," Ginny hissed. "I want you to leave." Her voice was cal, but Harry could hear the barely controlled rage underneath it.  
  
"Ginny please, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Can't we just talk this out?" Harry begged.  
  
"NO," Ginny screamed. "I said I want you to leave, and I meant NOW!" To emphasis her point Ginny pointed at the closed door, only to have it explode into a thousand splintered shards.  
  
A/N: Here is part 12!!! I hope ya'll are enjoying!1 I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP. I'm hoping to get the whole story done by the time I have to get back to school. But we'll see how it works out!! Review please!! I love reviews, they help stimulate and encourage my creative juices, and make me write faster!! 


	13. Part 13

"NO," Ginny screamed. "I said I want you to leave, and I meant NOW!" To emphasis her point Ginny pointed at the closed door, only to have it explode into a thousand splintered shards.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ginny stared wide eyed at the scene before her. Thinking it was an attack of some sort; Harry drew his wand and went to investigate. As he came back into the room, he addressed Ginny, "Are you alright?"  
  
Staring dumbly at her trembling finger, Ginny nodded. "Yeah Harry, I'm fine. Could you please leave now? I'd like to be alone."  
  
Turning her back to The Boy Who Lived, Ginny went and sat on the edge of her bed. Figuring he wouldn't get any kind of explanation out of her in this state, Harry did as he was asked and left the room.  
  
Staring down at her trembling hands, Ginny tried to make sense of what just happened. A loud ticking noise filled her ears, and glancing up Ginny spotted her clock. 'That's it,' her mind screamed. Spreading her hand out, palm first, she tried to freeze the clock. However, it to burst apart in a shower of sparks, springs and gears bouncing everywhere and rolling across the floor.  
  
"No, no, no," Ginny chanted to herself. "Why isn't it working?" Getting scared, she leapt to her feet and raced down the stairs, and out of Gryffindor Tower.   
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table at dinner that night, but he didn't eat. All of his attention was focused on the Gryffindors. Ginny and he had planned to meet after dinner and return to his room. But her face had yet to be seen inside the Great Hall. Ron, however, was sitting with Hermione, pushing the food on his plate around with his fork.   
  
Harry came through the doors, and rushed over to sit next to Ron. Draco couldn't make out what they were saying, but it looked serious. When the two wizards got up to leave the table, he followed them. Ginny clearly wasn't coming to dinner, and he bet a satchel full of Galleons that Ron and Harry knew why. Thankfully, he had put his Invisibility cloak in his school bag, for Ginny to use on her way down into the dungeons.   
  
Exiting the Great Hall behind Potter and Weasely, Draco slipped the Invisibility Cloak around himself and followed at a discreet distance. Finally the duo, and their unseen stalker arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Bipity Bopity Boo," Harry spoke the password to the painting.   
  
Silently, Draco slipped into the common room, and followed them up the dormitory stairs. He was about to turn right and follow Harry and Ron into their room when he noticed an open door farther down the hall.  
  
'Curiosity killed the cat,' Draco thought, as he went to investigate. The door, however, wasn't open. There just wasn't any door. Stepping inside, Draco began to inspect the room. Bits and pieces of wood littered the area around where the door should have been. Draco almost stepped on a scorched lump of metal. After a closer inspection, he realized that it was the doorknob. "Weird," Draco thought.  
  
Two, four poster beds were pushed up against the far wall. The room was undeniably inhabited by females. The bed spreads were both floral in design, and the nightstands had the normal knickknacks that women kept next to their beds. The nightstand closet to the window had bits and pieces of a broken clock sprawled across the top. Chunks of plastic had melted and formed a puddle on the wooden surface.   
  
A bad feeling was beginning to form in the pit of Draco's stomach. Something bad had happened in this rom, and his gut was telling him it had something to do with Ginny. Before Draco could search any farther, however, Hermione entered. "What happened here?" She shrieked, looking at the mess all over the floor.  
  
Her cry caused Harry and Ron to come running from their end of the hall. "Hermione," Ron called. "Is it Ginny? Is she back yet?" At the mention of Ginny's name, Draco's spine stiffened.   
  
'What have you done to my Ginny?' He wanted to scream at the red headed weasel. It didn't bother him for a second that he had referred to her as 'his Ginny' in his mind.  
  
"What do you mean is Ginny back yet? And why is there no door?" Hermione asked her hands on her hips.  
  
Following closely behind Ron, Harry entered the room. Running a hand through his already tussled hair, Harry thought about how he was going to break the news to Hermione. "Well, do you know how you said Ginny's bed hadn't been slept in last night?" Hermione nodded her head, urging Harry to continue.  
  
"Well," He kept going. "She came back right before dinner started, and you know how Ron gets. He confronted her about where she had been." The look Hermione shot Ron could have boiled water. "You should also be well aware of Ron's tendencies to blab. Well, with out waiting for Ginny's explanation, or thinking," Now it was Harry's turn to shoot Ron a withering look. "Ron called her the mother shagging whore of Gryffindor and she attacked him."  
  
The corners of Draco's mouth twitched like they were trying to form a smile. Apparently Ginny had been the one to give her brother the black eye and the set of claw marks that Potter was sporting on both arms. "So why is my room in a mess?" Hermione demanded, tapping her foot in agitation.  
  
"I brought her up here to get her away from Ron and calm her down. Unfortunately, I wasn't to great at hiding my own suspicions about the situation and she got mad at me. The next thing I know the door exploded. I guess its one of those freaky wizard things," Harry shrugged. "I left her alone to get some peace and quiet, and neither of us has seen her since."   
  
Draco's face flushed with anger. Ginny was missing and it was all because of her prat of a brother. Stepping around the still babbling Potter, Draco made his way down the stairs and out through the portrait hole. 'If I were Ginny, where would I be?' He silently asked himself. Miraculously, Draco answered himself, "If you were Ginny, you would be kicking some ass.'   
  
Once out of sight of Gryffindor Tower, Draco removed his cloak and headed towards the Romm of Requirement. As he had suspected, the door had already been activated. Knocking gently, Draco turned the knob and entered. Bits and pieces of wood and pillow stuffing littered the floor.  
  
"Ginny," Draco called out softly. A whimper from the far corner was the only answer he received. Sitting Indian style on the floor, Ginny was twisting her hands in her lap and rocking back and forth like a small child. "Ginny, baby, tell me what's wrong." Draco prompted as he cautiously made his way over to her.  
  
"Don't come any closer," Ginny croaked. Her throat was dry from crying and her eyes were puffy. Draco continued to inch forward. "I said DON'T," Ginny wailed.  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Draco held out his hands like you would do when confronting a wild animal. "It's just me love. I'm not going to hurt you. I heard what those wankers said to you. Honey just say the word and I'll hex their mouths shut if you want me to."   
  
A small smile flitted across Ginny's face, and she raised her eyes to meet Draco's worried gaze. "Baby, tell me what's wrong," Draco begged.  
  
Ginny's eyes dropped back down to her lap. "It doesn't *hiccup* work anymore," She whispered so softly that Draco barely heard her.  
  
Crouching down so that he was at eye level with her, Draco spoke. "What doesn't work anymore?"  
  
"My *sniffle* powers *hiccup*," Ginny squeaked.  
  
Draco's forehead creased in confusion. "Darlin' I don't understand." Reaching into his pocket, Draco withdrew a handkerchief, and gently laid it in Ginny's lap.  
  
Picking up the small square of cloth Ginny softly blew her nose. "Could you *hiccup* could you float a pillow over there?" Ginny asked, nodding her head in the opposite direction from where Draco was sitting.  
  
Raising a hand, Draco levitated a cushion out of the bow and floated it where Ginny had indicated. Casting one last worried glance at Draco, Ginny raised a trembling hand and waved it at the pillow. The cushion exploded with a small pop; embers floating in the air from the charred stuffing.  
  
Draco's jaw fell open, and his hand fell numbly and slapped against his thigh. "How, I mean what," He was dumbfounded.  
  
Fresh tears cascaded down Ginny's cheeks. "I can't *hiccup* freeze anymore. I've tried *hiccup* everything, the cushions, *hiccup* the table and chairs. It's useless, everything just blows up," she wailed.  
  
Draco sprang forward. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned against the wall and pulled her into his lap. "Shh," He soothed. "Everything's going to be okay. We can fix this. Come on Baby, just breath."  
  
Ginny wiggled, trying to get away from him. "No, it will not be ok. Draco let me go. I could hurt you. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you." Suddenly, Ginny went limp in his arms; sobbing exhaustively into his chest.   
  
They stayed that way for a while, Draco gently stroking her hair and uttering soothing words. Finally, Ginny lifted her head and wiped at her tear stained cheeks. Taking a hold of her hand, Draco helped her to her feet. Wrapping his Invisibility Cloak around her shoulders, he led her from the Room of Requirement.   
  
After a few minutes of walking through the twisting and turning halls of Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny found themselves in front of a statue of a large gargoyle. "Where are we?" Ginny hissed in Draco's ear.   
  
Draco's only answer was, "Pixie Stix."  
  
The gargoyle leapt to the side and a small spiral staircase began to wind its way upward. Taking a hold of Ginny's invisible hand, they began to climb. When they reached the top, Draco removed his cloak and knocked on the door labeled, 'Headmaster.' "Draco," Ginny whined. "I don't want Dumbledore to know I've lost control of my powers."  
  
Leaning down, Draco kissed her neck soothingly. "Maybe you aren't losing control," He said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Before Ginny could respond, a muffled 'Come in,' was heard from the other side of the door.   
  
A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for stopping right here, but it has been a very hectic week. It has been a couple of days since I have updated, so I decided to stop right here and go ahead and post it. I know this chapter doesn't tell very much, I wanted to write more before posting it, but I've been packing for school, and I haven't had a lot of time. This weekend I am going out of town, and next week I will be really busy with band camp but will try my best to get the next chapter out soon!! Review and tell me what you think!! Bye ? 


	14. Part 14

Hand in hand, the young wizard and witch walked into Dumbledore's office. "Good evening, Miss. Weasely, Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat," He greeted them in a chipper voice. With a flick of his wand, two large poofy chairs appeared in front of his desk.  
  
Draco guided Ginny to her chair before taking a seat in his own. They both sat there, looking nervously from one another to Dumbledore. After a few seconds of uneasy silence, the Headmaster of Hogwarts spoke. "Is there anything either of you would like to tell me?" He asked an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Dropping her eyes to her lap, Ginny mumbled, "I blew up some of the stuff in the Room of Requirement."  
  
"And," Dumbledore questioned, his mouth tilting upward in a friendly grin.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Ginny whined. Tears filled her eyes once more, but she brushed them away, refusing to shed them. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was beating up Ron," Draco smiled. "The next Harry is manhandling me to my room," Dracon frowned. "Then I point and *POOF* the door explodes. Then I blew up my clock, and ran to the Room of Requirement, and then I kept blowing stuff up in there and I don't know why."  
  
While Ginny was ranting she made sure to keep her hands securely in her pant's pockets so she wouldn't explode anything in her headmaster's office. When she reached the end of her tirade she sunk back into the chair a defeated look on her face. "What is happening to me Professor?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and clapped his hands as if Ginny had just recited a popular fairy tale. "Excellent my dear, nothing is wrong with you. Your powers are just expanding."  
  
Draco nodded his head as if he had suspected the same thing, and Ginny's face scrunched into a confused look. "How is that possible Professor?" She asked. "It doesn't make any sense. Blowing stuff up has nothing to do with freezing."  
  
A giddy look sparkled in Draco's eyes, the kind of look a child gets on Christmas morning. "But your power isn't freezing; it's the manipulation of particles."  
  
Burying her face in her hands Ginny groaned. "I didn't understand all this particle manipulation crap the first time you explained it to me."  
  
Rising from his chair, Dumbledore walked around the desk to comfort Ginny. "It will be okay child. This is just the next step in the evolution of your powers. You can now accelerate particles to the rate of combustion as well as slow them down."  
  
Rubbing her nose, Ginny sniffled. "So I can still freeze?"   
  
"Yes my dear, you can still freeze. You will just have to calm down and focus." Dumbledore picked up a small jar from his desk. "Lemon drop," he offered.  
  
This brought a smile to Ginny's face, but it only lasted for a second as another thought entered her mind. "Professor Dumbledore, how come Draco doesn't have any new powers? I mean, I've only been working with mine since September. He has had his powers for years. He's gotten stronger, but he's never done anything beyond moving objects with his mind."  
  
Draco's face fell, his lips forming a scowl. "Now, now Mr. Malfoy, do not look so down trodden. Allow me to explain." Dumbledore once again took his seat behind the desk.  
  
"As I'm sure Mr. Malfoy informed you Miss. Weasely, your primary source of power is your emotions. The reason your powers have manifested so quickly, is because you are more capable of showing your emotions then Mr. Malfoy. Tell me Mr. Malfoy, have you ever felt the overwhelming urge to be in two places at once?"  
  
The scowl disappeared from his face, to be replaced by a look of utter confusion. "No Professor," He answered quickly.  
  
Nodding his head, Dumbledore pulled a small book out of one of his desk drawers. "Mr. Malfoy's powers are highly advanced, seeing as how he has retained them for quite sometime. However, the reason his secondary gift has not developed is because he has never felt the need to use it."  
  
Dumbeldore slide the small tome across his desk so it rested in front of Draco. "You are more then capable of using your secondary gift Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps that book will bring things into perspective. Now as for you Miss. Weasely," Dumbledore swiveled around to face Ginny.  
  
"I am aware of your outburst to your brother and Mr. Potter. I have sent for them as we speak to explain your absence from Gryffindor Tower last night." Ginny's head dropped at Dumbledore's words. "Do not worry, I will not tell them you were with Mr. Malfoy." Draco and Ginny both sighed in relief.  
  
"However, if you wish you may return to the Slytherin Prefect rooms with Mr. Malfoy until Monday classes. His presence might provide a calmer environment for you to begin to control your new power." Neither Draco nor Ginny refused Dumbledore's offer for Ginny to stay in Draco's rooms.  
  
Dumbledore stood and motioned for them to follow. "Mr. Weasely and Mr. Potter shall be here momentarily. I will explain your absence and inform them that they shall see you again Monday. Hopefully by then you will be able to control your gift somewhat," Dumbledore smiled. "Or at least realize to keep your hands in your pockets if someone makes you angry."  
  
As they exited Dumbledore's office, Draco finally got a chance to look at his new book. It was small compared to the usual size of books you found in the wizarding world. The title read, 'Astral Projection: Movement of the Body by the Mind'. 'What the hell has that old man gotten me into?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
Ginny and Draco made their way down the spiral staircase. By the time they reached the bottom, Draco's Invisibility Cloak was once again settled around Ginny. As they stepped out into the hall, they saw Harry and Ron heading towards them. Draco's jaw clinched in anger as he remembered what they had said to Ginny.   
  
He was about to give them a piece of his mind when an invisible hand halted his progress. "Fine," Draco muttered into the empty space behind him.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco smirked. "I could ask you the same thing Weasely. If I'm not mistaken, the Hospital Wing is on the other side of the castle. It looks like you two could use Madam Pomfrey more then Professor Dumbledore right about now."   
  
Draco pointed to Ron's black and blue eye and Harry's scratched up arm. "How did you come by those anyway? You'd think by now you two would have learned to leave wild animals alone, especially when their pissed off."  
  
Harry and Ron shared a confused look as Draco shouldered by them. "Its official, Malfoy's gone completely nutters," Ron said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me," Harry laughed. "That's the second time I've heard him refer to wild animals. I think he has some kind of fetish. *shudders* One I really don't want to know about."   
  
A/N: I know it has been a long long time and I'm soo sorry. I have a lot of work between school and band but I hope ya'll enjoy this part, I know its not very long but I'm trying to write the next chapter as we speak!! REVIEW please and tell me how you think the story is going!!   
  
White Tiger 


	15. Part 15

Draco and Ginny spent the rest of the day in the Slytherin Prefect rooms. Ginny sat on the floor attempting to freeze various objects and Draco lay on the bed, reading his new book. Every now and then he would have to raise his wand and Reparo something that Ginny blew up. Slowly but surely, Ginny began to learn some control over her new gift.   
  
Exhaustion finally began to set in, and Ginny crawled into bed beside Draco. "What ya reading?" She asked as she curled her body around his. Flipping the cover closed, Draco showed her the title. "Astral Projection: Movement of the Body by the Mind, What's astral projection?" Ginny asked, her forehead furrowing in confusion.  
  
"Apparently," Draco began to explain. "Astral projection is my secondary gift. By willing myself to be at another location, I lose consciousness here and a replica of me forms there." Clearly the explanation wasn't getting through to Ginny. "Go stand in the bathroom."  
  
Sliding off of the bed, Ginny went to into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When she turned around Draco stood before her. "Bloody hell," Ginny screamed, raising a hand in hopes of stilling her racing heart. "How did you do that?"   
  
Draco smirked, "Open the door and look back outside." Cracking the door Ginny looked at the bed. Her eyes rapidly traveled back and forth between the Draco in the bathroom and the seemingly sleeping Draco that was lying on the bed.   
  
"Ho-how is this possible?" Ginny squeaked. She turned to see that Draco was no longer in the bathroom with her. Opening the door Ginny saw Draco awaking from his 'sleep'. "Draco Malfoy what in the bloody hell was that?"  
  
Rubbing his head as if he had a headache Draco grinned. "That was mighty tiring." When Ginny didn't laugh at his attempted joke Draco sighed. "Ok, I'm telekinetic right?" Ginny nodded her head in affirmation. "Well. Astral projection is my so called 'second gift'. By imagining myself in another place my mind can project an exact replica of me. The book says that the projection is completely solid and eventually I'll even be able to use my telekinetic abilities when I project."  
  
Ginny's forehead was still knotted in confusion. Sliding off of the bed Draco went and placed a light kiss on her lips. "You are so cute when you're confused you know that?" He asked with a chuckle. Bending forward Draco swept Ginny up into his arms and deposited her on the bed. "Now its time we get some sleep," Draco said, brushing his lips across her forehead.   
  
Her mouth curved into an impish smile. "Well if sleeping is all you've got on your mind." Rolling onto her side Ginny pulled the covers up around her shoulders.   
  
Draco growled deep in his throat, "You little minx. You are so going to pay for that." Jumping onto the bed, Draco began to tickle her without mercy. Retaliation was in order, and so Ginny began to tickle Draco as well. A few minutes into the tickle fight the two teens fell back onto the bed, worn out. Some how, Draco managed to find the strength to pull the discard blankets over Ginny and himself, sealing them in a cocoon of warmth. It took only a minute for the two of them to find their way to a peaceful sleep.   
  
A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted to update soon, to try and keep ya'll happy, I have some homework to finish but hopefully once I'm done the motivation will find me to write a much longer next chapter!! Please don't kill me for this being short, sendme nice reviews with words of encouragement and that will help me write faster ?   
  
Have a lovely day!! 


	16. Part 16

A/N: Before I start this next chapter, I just wanted to say a lil note in reply to some reviews I have gotten. I know that Ginny and Draco's powers are based off of the Tv Show Charmed, and that there are three charmed ones, this however, does not necessarily mean that there will be three and only three people with powers in this story. For the purpose of this story any power wizard or witch could have one of the three powers. For example, if it makes you feel better, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin all had powers, you can pick which ones each had on your own. You can even say Dumbledore has a power. I just wanted to clear that point up, now one with the fic!   
  
When Ginny awoke the next morning she found a fresh set of clothes and school robes laid out for both her and Draco. The house elves must have made a trip to her room the night before to retrieve them. Grabbing her clothes, Ginny headed towards the bathroom to change. She was pulling her hair up into a pony tail when Draco appeared in the mirror behind her.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ginny cried trying to still her racing heart. "You scared the be-Jesus out of me I didn't hear the door."  
  
Draco's mouth curve into a grin, "Maybe that's because I didn't use the door." Then, in what looked like a shower of dust, Draco disappeared.   
  
"Some ground rules are going to be established," Ginny mumbled underneath her breath as she exited the bathroom. Draco was still lying in bed, chuckling to himself. "No more astral projecting into my private space you got that?"'  
  
"And no more freezing me. Have you got that?" Draco snapped back, a smirk forming on his lips.   
  
"Deal," Ginny ground out through her clinched teeth, taking his outstretched hands. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm on my way to the Great Hall."  
  
"I guess I'll catch up with you later Princess," He called after her retreating back.  
  
"MALFOY," Ginny fumed, but by the time she turned around he had disappeared into the bathroom. "Princess my arse, he better just wait till I think up a pet name for him." She mumbled exiting out the door.  
  
Entering the Great Hall was a fait that Ginny wasn't sure she could handle. She had no idea what kind of story Dumbledore had told Ron and Harry about her absence. 'It better be good,' Ginny thought to herself. Reaching deep into her soul, she managed to dredge up every ounce of her Gryffindor courage and step into the Great Hall, and made her way to the empty seat in front of Ron.   
  
There was no use in trying to sit somewhere else. That would just make Ginny look like she was trying to hide something. The best course of action was to face Ron head on, and hope that Dumbledore's excuse was good enough. "Good morning boys," Ginny's voice rang out in greeting.  
  
Ron's head snapped up; the fork full of eggs that was half-way to his mouth dribbled down across his shirt. "Ginny," He squeaked, his still bruised eye twitching slightly. "I- I mean- I'm sorry." The apology was mumbled as Ron lowered his head once again.  
  
Harry's head dropped as well. "I'm sorry to Gin," he muttered in pathetically.   
  
"We had no right to think what we thought. You know how we get Ginny, sometimes our brains just jump to bad conclusions." Lifting his head, Harry met Ginny's gaze. "Do you think you could ever forgive us?"  
  
Hands on her hips, Ginny faced her brother's best friend. "And why is it Harry that you are the one giving this explanation? I do believe it was Ron's big mouth that started this whole thing."   
  
Ron's head snapped up, "I said I was sorry Gin, honest. But no one knew you were doing some kind of Defense Against the Dark Arts extra credit exercise." Once again his chin dropped down to his chest. The next instance he felt fingers running through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron," Ginny whispered. "I over reacted to. Guess it runs in the family." Ron's ears flushed red. Jumping from his seat he enveloped Ginny in a big bear hug. "Ron," Ginny wheezed. "You're cutting off my air supply."  
  
Blushing deeper, Ron was slumping back down into his seat when an icy voice cut the air. "Living getting to expensive Weasely; you decided to take to strangling your own?"   
  
"Malfoy," Ginny warned in an equally cold voice.  
  
"Down kitty," Malfoy said, shifting his gaze to meet Ginny's. "You can sheath those pretty little claws. I was only stating that if I knew the Weasely's were wishing to rid themselves of one of their own, I would never have bothered to save your pathetic excuse for a brother." Holding a finger to silence Ginny's attempt at reply, Draco continued talking.   
  
"I didn't come over here to start a fight. The sign-up list for this Hogsmeade weekend was being passed around and it was left to me to distribute it to the Gryffindor table. Have a lovely day lady's and gents." Draco tossed the parchment roll to Hermione and walked away.   
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed in thought as she followed Draco's retreating form. 'Why is he being so polite?' She thought to herself as she took her seat. Then she saw Ron's goblet begin to tip of its own accord in his direction. "AH HA!" Ginny exclaimed, snatching up the goblet and drawing the entire hall's attention. Gulping quite audibly Ginny's eyes fell on Draco's amused face. "To Hogsmeade, cheers everyone." Taking a sip of pumpkin juice, Ginny retook her seat and handed Ron his goblet back.  
  
"Blimey Gin," Ron spoke. "You get weirder by the day. I hope its not genetic."   
  
A/N: it's a lil longer, I wanted to write more, but I got an economics paper dropped in my lap that has to be due by Friday, so I'm going ahead and posting what I have so far!! It'll start getting good real soon, I hope ? so I hope you can bear with me until I can get the good parts out!! White Tiger!! Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	17. Part 17

Ignoring Ron's comment, Ginny's eyes followed Draco back to his seat. As he sat down, his eagle owl glided through the window and landed next to his plate. Taking the roll of parchment attached to its leg, Draco scanned the contents and frantically scribbled something down before sending the owl back on its way. Looking up, his eyes met Ginny's for a fraction of a second, just long enough to wink playfully.  
  
"So I guess you are going to Hogsmeade Gin?" Ron asked, pen poised over the piece of parchment.  
  
"Um," Ginny said, breaking eye contact with Draco. "Sure, I guess."  
  
"What about you guys?" Ron asked, turning to Harry and Hermione. Harry's eyes glanced in Hermione's direction before dropping down to his plate.   
  
"Well, you see, I can't go with you this time Ron. I have a really big assignment I need to get done, and I know I said I'd go check out the new jokes aisle at Zonko's, but…." Ron interrupted Harry in the middle of his stuttering rant.  
  
"Hey man, its ok. Hermione and I can handle it on our own." Ron then saw Hermione's eyes drop to her plate as well. "Now don't be telling me you have unfinished work Hermione, because I know it's not true."  
  
"You're right Ron, I don't have any unfinished work," Hermione began to explain. "But I promised Madam Pince that I would help organize some new shelves in the library."  
  
"But, what about," Now it was Ron's turn to stutter.  
  
"Ron," Ginny interjected. "If you want company that bad I'll meet you at Zonko's after I finish up my shopping with Luna."  
  
Run grumbled and scribbled his name onto the list. "I guess so Gin, its no fun looking at all that stuff alone." Passing the parchment down the table to the other Gryffindors Ron went back to eating his breakfast.   
  
Finishing her breakfast, Ginny exited the Great Hall and made her way out to the lake. As she settled herself behind a massive oak tree, she heard footsteps coming in her direction. "I was beginning to wonder if you had seen me leave," Ginny spoke to the new comer.  
  
Draco grinned. "Did you sign the Hogsmeade list?" He asked, taking a seat next to Ginny and wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"Yes," she answered snuggling deeper into his arms.   
  
The rest of the week went by slowly. Draco and Ginny met in the Room of Requirement once or twice, but both of them had tests to study for so their time together was limited. Finally, on Friday things began looking up for him. Draco had just returned from his big Transfiguration test when his owl tapped at the window.   
  
"It's about bloody time you got back," He spoke to his feathered friend as he opened the window. "Did you bring it?" The owl hooted softly as it presented the leg with a small parcel attached to it. A grin spread across Draco's face as he fed a scrap of bread to his owl, grabbed his invisibility cloak and exited the room.   
  
Ginny was all tucked up in her bed having sweet dreams when someone began to shake her awake. "Go-way," Ginny mumbled pulling the covers over her head. The shaking became more insistent. "'Mione, 'Mione, HERMIONE GRANGER IT IS STILL DARK OUT AND YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO WAKE ME UP WHEN ITS STILL DARK!" Ginny screamed after she had had enough of the rude awaking.   
  
Sitting up, Ginny flipped her hair and her eyes narrowed when she saw who had woken her up. "You," she hissed.  
  
"Yes me you silly wanker," Draco chuckled. Stepping away from the bed, Draco motioned for her to stand. "You better be glad Granger isn't here. I hate to think what she would say to your screams waking her up."  
  
Glancing at the other bed, Ginny noticed that Hermione indeed was not sleeping there. 'That's odd,' she thought to herself before turning to Draco. "My screams, more like what would she say about having Draco Malfoy in our bedroom," Ginny corrected him, pulling her bathrobe on over her pajamas.  
  
"Seriously you don't think I'd be caught that easily do you Virginia dear?" Draco questioned.   
  
Rolling her eyes at him Ginny turned on her bedside light. "Let me guess, oh yeah," she said sarcastically. "You'd just pop back under your invisibility cloak."  
  
"Or," Draco said, a smirk forming across his lips. "I could always just disappear," and in a shower of pale light, Draco vanished from her sight.  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, Ginny tapped her foot and waited. He would be back; he would not have astral projected to her room if he had not wanted something. Sure enough, about a minute later he appeared once more behind Ginny.  
  
"Boo," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ahhh," Ginny sarcastically screamed. "Not that I'm not deliriously happy to see you, but are you going to tell me why you are here or did you just project for the hell of it?"  
  
Draco placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "No questions just go to the Room, I'll mee-"but before he could finish his sentence he had disappeared again.  
  
Huffing to herself, Ginny quickly changed clothes and headed towards the common room. Lightly making her way down the stairs, so as not to step on any creaking boards, Ginny opened the portrait hole and stealthily made her way through the halls to the Room of Requirement.  
  
When she arrived, the door had already been activated. Reaching out, Ginny turned the knob only to find the room locked. "What kind of joke is this Malfoy?" Ginny mumbled under her breath as she raised her fist to bang on the door. Right as her knuckles were about to connect, an invisible hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
  
Removing the cloak, Draco came face to face with Ginny. "The door is locked," he pointed out.  
  
"Really, I hadn't noticed," Ginny said in a singsong voice.  
  
"I've had just about enough of your cheek young lady," Draco said smoothly. "Don't make me put a silencing charm on you. Now, when I unlock the door I want you to freeze whoever is on the other side."  
  
Pulling his wand Draco muttered, Alohamora, but nothing happened. "Bloody hell," he grumbled. "An upper level student or a teacher, they are the only ones who can over come an unlocking spell."   
  
A *tisking* sound come from behind him. "Never send a man to do a woman's job," Ginny stated as she pulled her wand. Draco pinched her bottom as she stepped in front of him. "Ow," Ginny rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"No more cheekiness little missy or you wont get your present," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Throwing him a smirk of her own, Ginny turned back to the door and muttered her own unlocking spell. A faint *click* was heard and the door opened a crack. Stepping forward, Ginny pushed the door open just enough to squeeze her hand through and wiggle her fingers.   
  
As she felt the power flow through her hand and stop all motion in the room, she pushed the door the rest of the way open. Stepping into the room together, Draco and Ginny stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them, their mouths falling open.  
  
A/N: I know, it's a lil cliffy, but its getting good, and I want to keep ya'll coming back for more, hopefully I'll have the next part out in a few days, hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!! Check back soon!! White Tiger!! 


	18. Part 18

An audible gulp came from deep in Ginny's throat and Draco shuddered in revulsion. "That's wrong on so many levels," He stated pointing to the bed in the middle of the room. Harry and Hermione (A/N: Congrats to those of you who guessed right ? ) lay entwined in the middle of the huge bed.  
  
"Draco," Ginny hissed, but then she burst into fits of giggles.  
  
"Oh Merlin, the sight of them has driven you completely bonkers." Grabbing her hand, Draco led her back towards the door. Controlling her giggles Ginny unfroze the two sleeping wizards before the door snapped shut. Stepping into an empty classroom, Draco shuddered one more time before turning to Ginny. "Would you mind explaining to me what that hysterical outburst was about?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ginny's hysterics subsided. "It's just that, Ron has been chasing Harry and Hermione around every time one of them disappears to try and find out what they are keeping from him, and what they're keeping *giggle* from him is *snort* I can't even say it, its to funny." Ginny doubled over in laughter.  
  
A small smile graced Draco's face. "It wasn't that funny." Taking a seat on a nearby desk, he drew Ginny towards him. "I can't believe I saw Granger naked. *Shudders* Madam Pomfrey is going to have to burn the images out of my brain."  
  
Ginny playfully swatted Draco on the arm. "Hermione, did you see Harry? You would think Quidditch would give him a little bit more muscle mass."  
  
Draco's smile turned into a frown. "I don't want you to ever think about Potter's naked body again. Do you hear me?" He wagged his finger in front of her face.   
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ginny gave him a light kiss. "I'm sure that present you were talking could distract my mind away from Half-Clothed Harry."   
  
"Why you greedy little git," Draco smiled as he kissed her again.   
  
"What can I say," Ginny shrugged. "It must be contagious and I caught it from you. Now fork over the goods mister."   
  
Kissing her one last time, Draco grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. "Not here. Since the Room of Requirement seems other wise occupied. *Shudders* I think I'll try the Astronomy Tower."  
  
Draco and Ginny carefully made their way up the many flights of stairs until they reached the tower. Once there, Draco whispered a few spells, making candles appear to fill the room with a soft glow. Taking a seat on the pile of cushions underneath the stars Draco turned to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, I know we really haven't discussed the 'us' subject, and you may or may not like what I'm about to say, but I'm going to say it anyway." Draco took a deep breath. "You are the most amazing person, besides myself," He grinned devilishly. "That I have ever met." He continued. "But us being together is going to create a lot of problems. My father, for starters, is not going to be a happy camper, and you can just imagine what your brothers would do to me if us seeing together ever came out." Now Draco was holding his breath.  
  
"Wha, what are you trying to say?" Ginny asked getting a little nervous.   
  
Draco gulped, "What I'm trying to say is, do you think you are up to the challenge of protecting me from your bludgered brained brothers; because I would like nothing more, then for you, Virginia Weasely, to be my wife." Grinning from ear to ear now, Draco pulled a small black velvet box out of his robe pocket and presented it to her.   
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to gulp. "Um," she stuttered. "Did you just say what I think you said?" She asked softly, her saucer wide eyes moving back and forth from the jewelry box to Draco.  
  
Lifting her hand, Draco opened the box and placed the sparkling ring on her finger. "You know how much I hate repeating myself, so I'll phrase it another way. I want to marry you Ginny. I want us to have a home and children. I'm talking his and her towels L-O-V-E." (From How to lose a Guy in Ten days , I think ? )   
  
"I love you to," Ginny whispered, and Draco leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"So I take that as a yes?" He smirked.  
  
Rolling her eyes Ginny groaned. "I guess Malfoy's really do get everything they want don't they?"  
  
Draco laughed and kissed her again. "Don't be battering the Malfoy name, you are going to be one soon enough," he said as he squeezed her hand. "Now lets go, we need a good night's sleep to fight off all of the voyeurs when we show up in together tomorrow in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Hogmeade's?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Yes you silly wanker, Hogmeade's. I'm taking my girl out for a day on the town." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"But I'm going shopping with Luna tomorrow, I told you that." Ginny huffed.  
  
"You never," but the look on her face made him stop. "Ok, so maybe I was so excited over ordering the ring and asking you that I forgot you made plans. What is we meet at the Three Broomsticks for lunch? We'll give the place a coronary." Draco chuckled.  
  
"My brother's going to kill you you know." Ginny said in between giggles.   
  
"That's why I have you, to protect me." Draco stated.  
  
Ginny pouted, "Is that I'll good for?"   
  
"That and other things," Draco said kissing her long and passionately. Reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, Draco kissed her hand and bid her fair well. "Till tomorrow love."  
  
A/N: ok ok ok I know its not long, please forgive, I have had MAJOR Test!! I hope this will do I'll start working on the next part right away there should only be one maybe two chapters left!! And they should be really good at least I hope!! I hope ya'll like this rather small installment, till the next chapter then ? 


	19. Part 19

The sun shone through the windows of Gryffindor Tower waking Ginny up. Stretching lithely, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and admired her new ring for a second. Her revelry was soon interrupted as Luna lazily wandered into the room. Ginny quickly twisted the ring on her finger so the diamond was out of sight. "Good morning Luna," She called out around a yawn.   
  
"Ginny Weasely, you lazy bum, what are you still doing in bed?" Luna questioned, her wide eyes traveling around the room, finally landing on Ginny.  
  
"I had quite a long night if you must know," Ginny smiled, recalling her night with Draco. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, make yourself at home," She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bathroom.   
  
A half hour later, as Ginny and Luna descended the stairs to the main entrance, Ginny saw Draco leaning elegantly against a far pillar. As Ginny passed, he gave a discreet nod, and without any assistance, the Main Doors swung open with a creak. Ginny smiled to herself and turning her head saw Draco give her a playful wink. Luna continued on her way as if it was perfectly normal for doors to be opening by themselves, and Ginny followed her down the path towards Hogsmeade.   
  
The morning was spent going in and out of various stores, any packages bought by the two young witches were sent up to the castle by owl. Finally as the sun approached its zenith, Ginny and Luna finished their shopping. "I'm done," Luna sighed as she signed her name to one last package waiting to be delivered. "I'm off to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ginny said stuffing some stray knuts into her money purse. "I have a lunch date to meet anyway."  
  
"Lunch date, but I thought you were meeting Ron for some more shopping?" Luna questioned.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ginny groaned, holding her head in her hands. "I forgot all about my promising to meet him. Uh, ok Luna, you go on without me. I have to track my git of a brother down."  
  
Waving goodbye to Luna, Ginny turned down a side alley. The sooner she got to Zonko's the sooner she could get away from Ron and meet Draco. Ginny was nearing the end of the alleyway when a slight popping noise came from the shadows behind her. Turning to investigate, she saw three figures covered in black robes, with hoods obscuring their faces.   
  
'This doesn't look good,' Ginny thought to herself, as more popping noises were heard. Three more robed men appeared out of thin air. 'This is definitely not good.'   
  
"Virginia Weasely?" One of the hooded figures asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" She asked right back, her head rising in defiance.   
  
"It's her, the master said she would be difficult," two of them leaped forward to grab her as the speaker finished talking.  
  
"Tell your master he can shove his wand up his arse," Ginny hissed as she struggled against her assailants.   
  
"Speaking of wands," one of her captures spoke in a gruff voice. "You won't be needing this." Reaching into her robe pocket, he pulled her wand out and tossed it to the far end of the alley.  
  
"Funny you should say that," Ginny almost smiled. "Because I don't need it."   
  
Draco was waiting in the Three Broomsticks impatiently. 'What in the bloody hell is taking that woman so long?' He kept asking himself. The bell above the door chimed, and Draco turned his head to see who had entered, as he had done every time the door had opened since he had arrived. In walked Luna Lovegood, her distant eyes scanning the room looking for an empty table. 'Loony's here, so where the hell is Ginny?' Draco wondered.  
  
Having about enough of sitting around waiting, Draco decided to act. Rising gracefully, he walked across the room and right up to Luna. "May I help you?" She asked the tall Slytherin.   
  
Scratching the back of his head nervously Draco looked around the room. All eyes were trained on him, waiting to see what he would say to the strange little Ravenclaw girl. "Is it alright if we talk outside for a minute?" Draco asked, gesturing to the door.   
  
Without answering him, Luna turned on her heel and strode out the door. Following close behind her, Draco waited until they were around the buildings corner before talking.  
  
"I noticed you were walking around with Ginny Weasely earlier. I was just wondering if you knew where she is." Draco knew it had looked unusual for him to leave with Luna, but he needed to know where Ginny was and he needed to know now.   
  
Luna's eye wandered around, never meeting Draco's gaze, and for a minute, he thought he would have to repeat his statement. "She said something about coming to meet a boy for lunch when she remembered she had promised to meet her brother at the joke shop. The last time I saw her, she was heading down a back alley, taking the shortcut to Zonko's."  
  
Before Luna had even finished her explanation Draco had taken off at a dead run. He knew Hogsmeade was a nice, safe wizarding community but he still didn't like the thought of Ginny wandering down back alleys alone. 'Even if she can kick my arse from here to Timbuktu,' He thought sullenly.   
  
A/N: I know, I'm evil, I made it another cliffy, but just because I want to make sure ya'll come back to read more, and I decided instead of making it, two big chapters, I could break it up, and make it a few chapters longer, and I thought that this was a nice suspenseful place to end this chapter, I'm going to go start on the next section now, so hopefully it will be up soon!! Later Gators!! 


	20. PArt 20

"Speaking of wands," one of her captures spoke in a gruff voice. "You won't be needing this." Reaching into her robe pocket, he pulled her wand out and tossed it to the far end of the alley.  
  
"Funny you should say that," Ginny almost smiled. "Because I don't need it."   
  
Ginny's booted foot slammed into the instep of the nearest attacker. As he grabbed his foot in pain, she raised her now free hand, palm spread, to the chest of the goon holding her other arm. He stumbled backwards into a pile of discarded trash, a smoking hold in his chest. This new development stunned the others for a only a few seconds. Soon they regained their composure and rushed Ginny together.  
  
Raising her fist, Ginny hit the nearest on square in his hooded face. An ugly crunch was heard, but the man soon had other things to worry about as Ginny kicked out with her foot. The blow landed directly between his legs immobilizing him for good. Ginny was lifting her hand to freeze some of them when she was hit from behind with an Expilliramus counter-spell that sent her forward to her knees.  
  
Before Ginny could even shake her head to clear it of the effects of the attack, the remaining assailants were upon her. "Bind her hands, tightly. It seems she possesses some dark magic that the master was unaware of."  
  
One of them pushed her face into the ground as another began to chant the binding spell over her hands. "How is this possible, she was supposed to be a defenseless girl." One spoke as she was lifted to her feet.  
  
"Never assume, it just makes an…" But the one she had kicked had climbed unevenly to his feet and placed a silencing spell on her.  
  
"Never kick a man in the sweets love," He croaked out. All Ginny saw was him lift his wand before her world went black.  
  
Draco ran as fast as he could. The feeling he had kept getting worse and worse. Finally reaching the alley, Draco took a deep breath and turned the corner. Five robed figures stood around a sixth that was laying on the ground. Not liking the look of things Draco drew his wand before speaking. "What's going on here?" He called out.  
  
Instead of an answer, Draco got a cursed hurled at him. Not having time to deflect it, Draco dove behind a near by garbage can. "Leave the body," He heard one of the scream, followed by, "Get the girl."  
  
'Ginny,' Draco's heart felt like it stopped. He knew that they were talking about her, but they apparated away before he could do anything to stop them. Draco put his wand away and rushed over to the fallen body. The large hole in his chest still smoked slightly. The hood obscured the man's entire face, but Draco didn't need to see who it was. Reaching for the left arm, he pushed back the long billowing sleeves. There, right above the elbow was what he had been looking.  
  
The Dark Mark. "What do you want with her you sick bastard," Draco spoke to the empty alley. He had to find her. There was no way Draco was leaving the woman he loved in the clutches of the most evil wizard ever birthed. "Come on Draco, just think. You need a way to find her that's all." He started pacing back and forth across the alley, until his foot kicked a small piece of wood. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was Ginny's wand.   
  
Picking it up he twirled it between his fingers. "I wish there was someway for you tell me what happened here." And then it hit him, "Maybe there is."   
  
Running up the path from Hogsmeade, Draco made it back to the castle in record time. Slamming the doors open, he made his way up the stairs to the Room of Requirement. Finding it still activated, Draco raised his eyes to the ceiling. 'Thank you Lord,' He prayed silently. Twisting the knob, he found the door to still be locked, so he started pounding on it.   
  
After a few minutes, Harry finally answered the door. Thankfully he was at least partially dressed. "What do you want Malfoy?" He asked angrily.   
  
"Don't take that tone with me Potter; I actually need your help." Draco said as he pushed passed him.   
  
"How did you even know I was in here?" Harry questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Call it a lucky guess," Draco said as he began to pace again. "Now down to business, I know you see things, and I'm hoping you can see something that will help me." Draco tossed Ginny's wand to Harry who easily caught it.   
  
"This is Ginny's wand," Harry exclaimed. "What have you done to her?" He screamed, advancing on Draco.   
  
"I haven't done a bloody thing," Draco said as he dodged Harry's attack. "She was taken, and you are going to help me get her back."   
  
Hearing these words come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth made Harry stop his assault. "What do you mean Ginny was taken, and how am I suppose to help?"  
  
Growling in frustration, Draco began running his hand nervously through his hair. "I need you to do your vision thing. I need to find him, he took her!" Draco almost screamed.  
  
"Who took who?" Hermione asked, emerging from the bathroom.  
  
"Voldemort," Draco answered.  
  
"Why does Voldemort want Ginny?" Harry asked, still standing there doing nothing. This made Draco angry.  
  
"It doesn't matter what the wanker wants with her. What matters is that he has her, and I WANT HER BACK! How would you feel if you came into Hogsmeade and took your precious Hermione away from you?" Crossing the room, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm roughly, shaking her for emphasis.   
  
"Let her go," Harry said angrily.  
  
Draco shook her some more, "Not until you help,"  
  
Before Draco could finish the sentence he found himself slammed up against the wall behind him. What was unusual though, was Harry was still on the other side of the room.  
  
Draco lifted his hand and sent Harry flying back further across the room, and in the process landed hard on the floor coughing. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"You're telekinetic?" Draco wheezed.   
  
"What?" Harry asked, a confused look forming on his face. "What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
But Draco wasn't listening. "He's telekinetic. He doesn't have premonitions, he can move things with his mind," He frantically mumbled to himself. Climbing to his feet Draco began to pace back and forth across the room once more. Harry and Hermione just sat there watching him. "Oh Ginny, love, how am I suppose to find you now if Potter can't see where they took you? Ginny, Ginny, I'm coming love," and with that Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and he once more crashed to the floor.  
  
A/N: I've updated twice in one day aren't you proud?? And I might even get a third chapter up before I go to bed tonight, today has been an exceptional day when I had little homework, so I'm trying to write as much as I can, I hope you enjoy. 


	21. PArt 21

"Ginny," Draco gasped as his eyes popped open. There she was. Sitting in a cell before him with her hands tied behind her back.  
  
"Draco?" She asked, surprised to see him.  
  
Raising a finger, Draco hushed her. "Someone might hear you," he whispered.   
  
After a hasty inspection of the room, Draco returned to Ginny's cell. "Do you have any idea where you are?" He asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "When I woke up, I was already tied up and in the cell."  
  
A sullen look crossed Draco's face. "I'll be back Ginny, and I'll bring help," Having said that, he disappeared from sight.  
  
"Malfoy. This is no time to sleep Malfoy so wake your fat arse up," Harry shook the slumbering boy roughly.   
  
"Errr," a moan rose from Draco's throat. "Go 'way," he croaked holding his head between his hands.  
  
"No I will not go away you bleeding prat, not until you tell me what is going on here. Why did you pass out?" Harry questioned angrily.  
  
"Good golly Potter, give a poor man a minute." Raising his wand, Draco summoned a headache potion from his room.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Harry hissed when he saw Draco gulp down the potion eagerly.   
  
"No I haven't been drinking you wanker. Leave it to you to think the worst of a situation." Draco threw the empty vile into the fireplace. "I just feel like my head has been cracked open by a mace. I've never astral projected that far."   
  
"You are making absolutely no sense Malfoy," Harry said as he offered a hand to help his rival rise. "I could have sworn you used the words 'Ginny' and 'love' together before you passed out, and now you are going on about astral projection, whatever that is."  
  
Draco growled low in his throat. "I'll explain later. Right now we've got to get to Ginny she's…"  
  
Harry finished is sentence for him, "She's at Malfoy Manor."  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, turning to look at Harry. He had recognized the dungeon when he had astral projected. "How did you know that?" A brow lifted in question.  
  
"Right after you passed out this bloody big crow pecked on the window. It left a note, and that box," He said as he gestured to a near by table. "Hermione is on her way to Hogsmeade right now to get Ron."  
  
Lifting the box, Draco looked inside. Sure enough, there sat the port-key to his father's estate. "Good, as soon as he gets here we can leave." Draco said, snapping the lid shut. "You might want to go grab your wand Potter."  
  
By the time Harry returned with his wand, Hermione and Ron had arrived. "What in the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron fumed when he saw Draco pacing frantically.   
  
"There's no time for a lengthy explanation Ron," Harry said. "Voldemort has Ginny, and Draco is going to help us get her back."  
  
"Vol-Vol- has Gin-Ginny," Ron stammered. "You bastard, what have you done with my sister?" Ron launched himself at Draco in rage.  
  
"Ron, No," Harry screamed, holding his best friend from killing his enemy. "He's the best shot we have at getting Ginny back alive."  
  
Ron ceased his attack on Draco, but he still wasn't to happy with the situation. The port-key was activated and the three teenage wizards soon found themselves standing in a courtyard, staring up at Malfoy Manor.  
  
A/N: I know, its short, but bear with me the next installment should be out soon!! Have fun reviewing ? WT 


	22. Part 22

Ron's wand poked insistently into Draco's back, urging him forward. "You first," Ron spoke softly.  
  
"Do you mind if I at least draw my wand?" Draco asked, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling slightly as he turned to look at his nemesis. "I would like to have some form of protection when my father tries to kill me for helping you two." After a slight nod from Harry, Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and proceeded to follow the path towards the front door.   
  
Reaching the grotesque gargoyle that guarded the front door Draco gripped the knocker and three deep melodious chimes rang out.  
  
Ron grabbed his cloak and slammed him face first into the door. "Bloody hell, why don't you just go ahead and scream our presence out to all of the Death Eaters present," He growled low into Draco's ear.   
  
"You would think after all these years some of Granger's smarts would have rubbed off onto you Weasely," Draco mumbled against the hard wood. "That was my father's port-key. Are you really so daft that you think he wouldn't be notified some how when it was activated?"  
  
"He has a point Ron," Harry spoke from somewhere behind them. However, before Ron had a chance to release the Death Eater's son, the door swung open and their world went black.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by light too bright for his senses to handle. "Bloody hell," he grumbled under his breath. "Will I never wake up without this blasted headache plaguing me?"  
  
"I'm afraid not dear boy," A smooth voice said from the other side of the room that made Draco shudder. "However, if you would like to explain to me why you are in the company of two of the biggest disgraces to wizard kind, I might be generous enough to kill you myself before the Dark Lord arrives."  
  
Draco flexed his soar muscles and tested the bonds that held him. "You would really kill your own son father?" He asked as his eyes began to adjust to the bright light. As he had suspected, they were in his father's study.  
  
"Other heirs can be produced if necessary," Lucius hissed as he stalked across the room and stood in front of his son.   
  
"Gee, I love you to daddy," Draco said sarcastically as he batted his eyelashes. A brief flicker in Lucius' eyes was all the warning Draco had before his open palm connected with his face.   
  
"You will not sass me boy," He almost screamed, his face flushing with anger. "I do not know the reasons behind you being here, but you will be lucky if all you walk away with is a beating….."  
  
"Spare me father," Draco interrupted him. "I've heard the same bull shit for 16 years, so do me a favor and go scream at Pot-Head and Weasely who haven't yet had the pleasure of your boring lectures."  
  
His comments earned Draco another crack across his face, but thankfully, Lucius moved on to the unconscious body's of Harry and Ron afterwards. 'Ok,' Draco thought to himself. 'Let's just hope this works.' Closing his eyes in concentration Draco released his mind from his body.  
  
When he opened his eyes again he found himself in the Malfoy dungeons. Fortunately, Draco had astral projected himself into the cell with Ginny this time. She sat in her chair, hands straining against the ropes that held her hands together. "Stop that you silly goose. You will only tighten them further and make me work harder to get you free."  
  
Ginny stiffened at the sound of his voice and turned to face him. "It's about bloody time you got here. I've been waiting for ages."   
  
Gliding forward gracefully, Draco quickly dispensed with the knot holding Ginny hostage. After she was free, Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Ginny moaned low in her throat. "Its not that I don't just love kissing you Malfoy," She said as she pulled back for air. "But do you really think this is the time or the place?"  
  
"Cheeky wench," Draco grumbled as he kissed her one last time. Once the snogging session was finished, Draco returned once more to the task. "There's a broom closet in the back foyer. The stairs from the dungeons come out in the back hall. Take a right and you should end up in the foyer, grab a broom and get the hell out of here ok?"  
  
"If that's all it takes to get me out of here Malfoy, why did it take you so long to get your Astral butt back here and tell me?" Ginny asked, sensing that something was wrong.   
  
"Don't argue with me Ginny," Draco shook her slightly to get her attention.   
  
Ginny's eyes widened as understanding dawned. "You came didn't you? You daft bastard, what the hell were you thinking?" Ginny beat his chest to emphasis her words.  
  
"Like I was going to set you free in what could be a house full of Death Eaters," Draco said as he caught her hands to stop her assault.   
  
"If you're so free to stop said Death Eaters from killing me, why did you astral project down here instead of coming yourself?" Ginny asked, raising her chin in challenge.   
  
"Bloody female, she's going to be the death of me," Draco said pacing back and forth. Finally, he stopped and turned to face her. "My father has me tied up in his study, along with Potty and your brother."  
  
"My brother's here to?" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"He's a tag along what can I say?" Draco shrugged. "I can get them and myself out of here in one piece, but only after I'm sure you are safe and on a broom out of here."  
  
"Fine," Ginny grumbled. "Exactly how am I supposed to get out of here Mr. Smarty Pants?"  
  
"How am I supposed to get out here Mr. Smarty Pants," Draco mimicked. "Faith my dear," raising his eyes to the ceiling Draco silently prayed. 'I sure hope this works.' Raising his hand in the general direction of the door, Draco concentrated on the keys hanging there. They began to twitch, and eventually lifted off the hook and began to float. They were about halfway across the room when they fell to the floor with a *clank*.  
  
"You missed Malfoy," Ginny said sarcastically as she turned around with her hands on her hips. However, Draco was no longer there. "Uh," Ginny moaned. "That wanker has some of the worst bloody timing I've ever seen. I guess the sayings are true. Never send a man to do a woman's job."  
  
Standing in front of the cell door, Ginny's eyes squinted in concentration and she raised her hands, palm out. The force of her explosive power hit the warded door hard. The bars bent in slightly and dust rained down on her from the ceiling. "If you want anything done, you're just going to have to get off of your arse and do it yourself." Time after time Ginny blasted the door until finally it swung open on broken hinges.   
  
"About damn time," Ginny coughed through the dust as she made her way up the stairs.  
  
a/N: does this count as a cliff hanger?? If it does I'm sorry, I tried not to make it a cliffy but at this point in the story there might be a place you can stop without making it a cliff hanger. But at least it's a lil longer, I'll try and start writing the next chappy right away1 ENJOY!! WT 


	23. PArt 23

Draco woke up to the feeling of a fist slamming into his solar plexus. He gritted his teeth against the pain and raised his head to look at his father.   
  
"Here I am, ready to reveal the glorious plan that captured Harry Potter," Lucius ranted. "And you go to sleep?"  
  
Glancing to the right, Draco noticed that both Harry and Ron were now awake. "What can I say father," Draco spoke. "I had a long night last night."  
  
Lucius pulled his wand and leveled it at Draco. "One more word from you boy, and I might choose to forget the fact that you are my son."  
  
"Well, you're a little late seeing as I've already forgotten that fact that you are my father," Draco hissed evilly.  
  
Raising his wand to attack, Lucius was about to utter an incantation when an explosion was heard from down stairs. Harry and Ron took the welcome to distraction to try to struggle out of their bonds, but Draco just stood still, praying the explosion was not what he thought it was.  
  
Turning on his heels, Lucius raised his wand towards the door and began muttering warding spells. More explosions were heard, this time they were on the second floor landing. When Lucius finished protecting the door, he turned back to the three young wizards.  
  
"I don't know who you told foolish boy, but believe me, they are not making it through my wards," he screamed angrily.  
  
The door to the study shuddered as it was attacked. Explosion after explosion rocked the frame and showered dust down from the ceiling. Finally, the door buckled underneath the pressure and blew inward with a shower of sparks.  
  
As the dust settled, Ginny Weasely appeared. Demurely tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears and adjusting her robes. "Never cage a wild animal," she said. "They always find a way out." Ginny winked at Draco.   
  
"Crucio," Lucius screamed at the intruding girl.  
  
Eyes widening slightly, she raised her hands. One towards the wave of green evil energy rushing in her direction and the other at the wizard who had cast it; both froze.   
  
"BLOODY HELL WOMAN," Draco screamed out as he unwound his ropes using his gift.   
  
Side stepping the cursed cloud, Ginny faced Draco, hands on her hips. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me," he raged, now free and stalking in her direction. "I saw the look on your face, you had no idea if your power would work on that curse or not."  
  
Raising her head defiantly, Ginny smirked, "Well it did, did it not?"   
  
"Blast you woman," Draco waved his hand and sent the floating Crucio curse to splash harmlessly into the wall. "NEVER, do something like that again do you hear me?"   
  
Ginny stamped her foot in agitation. "I wouldn't have to if some daft bastard didn't drag his sorry arse, along with those of my brother and his best friend, into mortal peril."   
  
Draco and Ginny stood there glaring at each for a few seconds, neither backing down, when someone in the background cleared their throat. "Um guys," Harry spoke. "Can you un-tie us please?"  
  
"And while you're at it, will one of you please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron fumed struggling against his bonds.  
  
Draco raised his hand and a knife came sailing across the room from his father's desk. Stepping around Harry, Draco began to cut the ropes. "There you go Potty, all nice and free now." Sticking the knife in his belt, Draco began to walk away back to Ginny.  
  
"Hello." Ron bellowed. "Forgot somebody did we not?"  
  
"Blimey Weasely," Draco acted surprised when Ron spoke. "I didn't even see you there mate." With a smirk on his face, Draco cut Ron lose.  
  
Turning back around, Draco saw Ginny circling his father's frozen form. "Ginny," he said warningly. "What are you doing?"  
  
Her eyes met Draco's before turning back to Lucius. "I want to know what he wanted with me." Raising her hand, she unfrozen is head.  
  
"Take that you Mudblood loving…" Lucius' scream trailed off as he realized Ginny was standing in front of him, and that Draco, Harry, and Ron were free. His eyes knitted in concentration as he tried to move his frozen appendages. "What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
Shaking a finger in his face, Ginny shushed him. "I don't think so Mr. Malfoy. I'll be asking the questions here."  
  
Lucius sneered. "Just what makes you think I'm going to answer to the likes of you?" He spat out.  
  
Taking a quick look around the room, Ginny spotted a portrait of Lucius hanging on the far wall. Waving her hand in that direction, the painting erupted with a bang; the frame landing on the floor in a smoldering heap. "Now, unless you want your bits and pieces to join the charcoal club," Ginny said as she lifted her hand to a most private area. "I would tell me what I want to know."  
  
Lucius' eyes darted back and forth between Ginny's hand and Draco. Seeing the evil grin on Draco's face, he gulped nervously. "What do you want to know?" He finally squeaked out.  
  
Lowering her hands to her hips, Ginny spoke. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
The corner of Lucius' eye twitched, "To capture Harry Potter when he came to rescue you."  
  
"What made you think Harry would want to rescue me?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Lucius gulped again. "Potter rescues everybody."  
  
"Wrong answer," Ginny waved her hand, and a bookcase exploded into cinders. "Now humor me with a better one."  
  
"Alright, alright," Lucius gasped. "Back in your first year, when the Dark Lord controlled you, he sensed the love you held for Harry Potter deep in your heart."  
  
Draco frowned at the reminder that Ginny had once loved Harry. As if she could read his mind, Ginny looked over her shoulder and him and rolled her eyes. This made Draco smile. 'She might have loved Potter then,' He thought to himself. 'But she loves me now.'  
  
"Continue," Ginny snapped when she turned back around.  
  
"My lord could tell how beautiful you would become; it was one of his gifts. He assumed that eventually you would make young Potter fall in love with you. Therefore, he cast a spell. A very complicated spell, that when the one you loved, who loved you in returned, when the two of you admitted your true feelings to one another, and thus bound your souls together he would know. And so, when Potter proclaimed his love for you last night and you proclaimed your love for him, the Dark Lord knew, and he whisked you away this morning to lure your love into this trap." Lucius sighed in defeat. "Our intelligence never informed us however, that you could perform wandless magic."  
  
Ginny, however, burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God, that's the, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Wheezing with laughter, Ginny doubled over grasping her ribs. Finally, she regained her composure. "You thought Harry was my soul mate? Now that is rich. Let me give you some advice Malfoy, never assume. Assumptions always seem to make an ass out of everybody." Ginny waved her hands for emphasis, and Lucius cringed from the gesture.  
  
"Virginia," Draco scalded. "Such language, and in front of your future father-in-law to," Draco was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Turning the ring on her finger, Ginny gazed at the diamond for a second. Then she turned to Draco," Don't think that you are gaining any matrimony points by reminding me," she pointed to herself. "That by marrying you," Ginny pointed at Draco. "That I'll become related to him," She pointed at Lucius, who for once actually had something in common with Harry and Ron.   
  
All three of their mouths were hanging open, like a bunch of fish out of water. "YOU," Lucius finally screamed, glaring at Draco. "You are her soul's mate?" Lucius was trying to struggle against the freezing spell.  
  
"Draco dear," Ginny said. "I think we've had just about enough reminiscing with dear old dad don't you?"  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, Draco gestured with his hand and sent Lucius flying backwards into another bookcase. Harry seemed to have accepted the news of Ginny and Draco being together quite well, however, Ron was still petrified.  
  
"Ron," Ginny called him. "RON!" She slapped his face lightly to snap him out of his comatose state.   
  
"Gin," he finally came to. "I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that you were gonna marry Draco Arsehole Malfoy."  
  
Ginny patted Ron's shoulder softly, "Well you see Ronnikins, I kind of am."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron screamed.  
  
"Why me?" Ginny asked the heavens. Waving her hand, a near by chair exploded, and succeeded in regaining Ron's attention. "Look, I love him, and he loves me. I love you to, and I would it if you would just accept the fact that Draco is going to be a member of our family soon."  
  
Draco grimaced slightly at her mentioning him being a member of the Weasely family. At least, he grimaced until Ginny pointed a finger threateningly at him too. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and held his hand out to Ron. "What do you say we put the past behind us? No more pranks or smart remarks, a truce?"   
  
Ron looked to Harry for his opinion, Harry nodded slightly, and Ron grasped Draco's hand in a manly shake to seal the deal. "Great," Ginny beamed. "Now that that is all settled, can we please get back to Hogwarts?"  
  
Wrapping an arm protectively around Ginny, Draco stepped over the pile of rubble that use to be the study door and into the hall. "Bloody hell," he gasped, looking at Ginny as she tried to bury herself in his robes. "If you wanted to redecorate love you just had to say so. You didn't have to blow up my whole damn house."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said between giggles. "It's your fault. You said you were upstairs, you never said where upstairs so I had to check everywhere." Ginny looked at the rubble filled hall.   
  
"Ah, come on, you even blew up my bedroom," Draco whined when he saw his door blown in. "I had plans for that bed later on tonight." Draco heard a growl come from Ron's throat just before he felt Ginny's elbow ram into his already sore stomach. "Just, kidding," he wheezed.  
  
Taking Ginny's hand once more, Draco was leading them down the main staircase when the door burst open. On instinct, Harry, Ron, and Draco all drew there wands. "Uncle Spike," Draco called out happily when he saw who it was. Putting his wand away, he gripped Ginny's hand and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Bloody hell Draco," The tall, thin, blond man said as he enveloped Draco in a hug. "It looks like I port-keyed into Beirut or something. I've heard of redecorating your crypt man, but this is just blimey pathetic. I'd ask for my money back."   
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco questioned when he finally released the man.   
  
"The watchers from the ministry said they heard some bloody big explosions, and of course they called Wolfram and Hart since they handle all of Lucius' legal matters, and those pansies sent me seeing as I'm related to you lot and all." Spike explained as he turned to look at Ginny. "And I came at the right bloody time it seems. Aren't you just the beauty to keep a vampire in line, soul or no soul." Reaching down he lifted Ginny's hand and kissed It gently.  
  
Blushing from the compliment, it took Ginny a minute to realize what he had said. "Vampire?" She asked.   
  
Spike smiled, "Yeah, I'm actually more like great, great, great, great, great, great, uncle Spike, but you can't tell it by looking at me." He winked at Ginny, and then pointed at Harry. "Unruly hair, scarred forehead, the same vacant 'I don't what the hell is going on' look that Angel always has when he tries to save the world. You must be that Potter bloke."  
  
Harry scratched his head nervously at Spike's scrutiny of him. Thankfully, it didn't last long, he soon turned to Ron.  
  
"Red hair like the pet's here," Spike said, once more winking at Ginny. "Although you are much taller and dumber looking, hmmm," Spike stroked his chin in a minute of concentration, as Ron's face grew red from the insult. "You're definitely a Weasely. I'm guessing you're that one that owes a wizard's debt to Draco here?"  
  
Ron's red face paled and he turned to look at Harry who was trying to hide himself from view. "Blast it Harry," He screamed. "Where is Hermione when you need her?" Ron advanced on Harry. "Hermione would never have forgotten about the debt I owed Malfoy. She would have reminded me to use it as a bargaining chip for my sister, but no, Hermione's not here. You are, and you go ahead and let me hand over my baby sister to Malfoy, when he still has a wizard debt hanging over my head."   
  
Ron's eyes had become unfocused during his rant, and when he stopped to refocus them, he noticed Harry disappearing up the stairs into Malfoy Manor. "You can run Potter but you can't hide," Ron called out as he ran after him.  
  
Draco, Ginny, and Spike all burst out laughing at the scene they had just witnessed. "You two get out of here," Spike said. "I'll deal with twiddle dee and twiddle dumb up there."  
  
Shaking Spike's hand in farewell, Draco looped his arm around Ginny and led her out of the Manor and into their new life together.   
  
A/N: Ok, these last two lines here aren't as good as I wanted them to be, but I had this ending scene planned a little differently but then I saw last night's episode of Angel and I decided I wanted Spike to make a cameo!! So There HE IS!! Anyway, this is the end, after all of this time, the fic is over. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I really do. I might do a sequel but I don't have any ideas right now about what it would be like, if you have any, just review and send them to me ok?? Anyway I hope this was a satisfactory ending!!  
  
WHITE TIGER!! 


End file.
